Summer Love
by itsdetectiverizzles
Summary: AU Jane and Maura had a great summer during their time in Italy, but Maura had to go back to Paris and Jane to Boston. What happens when Maura moves to the States and meets Jane again at Frost's birthday party ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Maura

"Cardigans, skirts, shirts, summer dresses, night dresses, bikini, shoes, more shoes …" She sighs. "Bass, I think I'm done packing. I didn't forget anything - I've got a great selection for this summer: Gucci, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, YSL, Prada. Although that doesn't mean I can't buy some more when we arrive in Milan." Maura smiles at her pet tortoise.

Even though her parents, Constance and Richard, were born in the States, 17-year-old Maura Isles is from Paris. The Isles are well known, famous even, for their foundations, parties, and charities. But with all the money and responsibilities to distract them, Maura's parents haven't been present in her life much. It wasn't like they didn't care for her - quite the opposite - but they don't have the time to check up on her all the time.

So Maura grew up early. She's intelligent enough to know everything - well almost everything - but she isn't very social. She has few friends, because every time someone tries to talk to her, she would get nervous and end up blurting out some fact that nobody had the patience or desire to listen to.

"Bass, it's so unfortunate that you won't be able to go with us to Italy. I'm going to miss you so much!" The tortoise seemed to understand the girl and moved closer to her leg in a show of support. Maura returned the gesture by giving him a pet on his shell. She was closing her last Louis Vuitton bag when her mother opened her bedroom door.

"Maura, dear are you done already ? I'm sorry that call took so long, I wanted to help you with packing."

"It's not a problem, Mother, I know you were busy. Besides, it would be selfish of me to want you to help me, you have a lot important things to do before we go to Italy. It's fine." Maura knew that her mother tried, but she could try a lot harder. Constance's job and position always came first.

"You're right dear, but I promise when we arrive in Milan to go shopping with you and have a great mother-daughter day. Do you remember that restaurant we went to last time? With the marvelous seafood menu? I have to remember to ask your father to call the chef to save us a table," Constance said smiling to her daughter.

Maura was excited to spend the summer with her mother. It's been a very long time since the two of them have done something together.

"Oh Mother, that would be fantastic! I'm sure this vacation will be the best one, and I don't guess," Maura said, hugging her mother.

"Yes, it will." Constance hugged Maura tighter to show her love and apologize for being so distant. "Now get ready for dinner, my dear," she called as she left.

"Bass, this is going to be a great summer!" Maura told the tortoise while she got ready for dinner.

**_- B.S._**

_**Many thanks to Katrina Kay (best beta reader ever)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Jane

"Boxers, jeans, bras, socks, jacket, shoes…where the hell is my tank top?" she mutters to herself. "God, last night was crazy." She grins at the thought.

"Jane? Why aren't you in bed? It's early…come back, sweetie," said Dany, sitting up against the bed's headboard with the sheets pressed to her chest.

"Oh, hey…I didn't mean to wake you," said Jane, who was still looking for her shirt while hopping to put her sock.

"No problem. You're leaving? Why? I thought you enjoyed last night…'cause I sure did." Dany crept across the bed seductively towards Jane.

Jane loved girls - she was known by the way she loved them. She made them feel so good that even with her bad reputation, they still keep crawling to her,.She knew that what she did was wrong, but she felt loved and needed by them, even if it was only sex.

It wasn't like Jane didn't have a big family and good friends. When her mother Angela had married her father Frank, he had already had a kid, one-year-old Tommy, but he lived and stayed with his mother, Carla. So Angela had been filled with happiness when she discover she was pregnant with a little girl, but Frank couldn't care less – he wanted a son. When Jane Rizzoli was born, Angela gave all the love that her father didn't. She would sing to her when she cried at night and taught her to be strong and kind.

Three years later, when Frankie finally joined the family, Frank Senior wouldn't let the boy out of his sight. They played together, he taught him to love baseball even in a early age. But with Frankie's arrival, Angela couldn't be there for everyone at the same time, so she focused on the little boy. Even thought Jane could have been jealous of Frankie, she loved him and he loved and looked up to her. He wanted to be just like his sister: strong and fearless.

Jane was six when she heard her father telling her mother that Jane wasn't supposed to have been born, that he didn't care for her. She felt so sad that day, because she respected her father even if he didn't give a damn about her. The six-year-old-girl went up to her small room and cried hard, trying to control her sobs as she swore that she would never cry like that ever again.

Now she was eighteen and free. She just had to finish her senior year and then she was done and out of that house. She had saved a lot of money and her family did pretty well, so she had good stuff; she couldn't stand rich girls who only thought about shoes and all things pink.  
"Oh babe, I never start something I can't finish." Jane grabbed the naked girl and kissed her hard, trailing her lips to the girl neck and leaving her mark there.

"Jane!" Jane caressed Dany's bare lower back as she let her mouth wander.

"I have to go, I need to start packing. I'm leaving tonight to Italy," she said against Dany's neck.

"The famous Rizzoli vacation," Dany said with a little laugh.

"Yep, that's the one. Summer house, here I come! So I gotta go." She gave Dany a peck on the mouth. "Oh, by the way - congrats on the sex, it was awesome! " Jane found her top and left with a little wave.

Jane straddled her bike and put her helmet on. She was happy: summer vacation means three whole weeks without her father, and she loved Naples. It was her place to relax, forget all the girls, and just be with her family, walk on the beach and surf with Frankie.

She started the bike, saying to herself, "Yeah, this summer is going to be great."

* * *

_**Many thanks to Katrina Kay (best beta reader ever)**_

_**B.S.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just want to say thank you for following/favorite the story. I'm new here in the fanfiction world as a writer, so if you guys have any tips send it to me.**_

_**And follow me on tumblr : itsdetectiverizzles**_

_**Happy reading and happy Tuesgay**_

* * *

Chapter 3 : _Vacanza di Rizzoli_

Before Jane got home to pack, she decided to go grab a coffee at Cup of Coffee. She normally got hungry after sex. Plus her friends went there all the time, and she needed to talk to them before she left on her vacation.

She took her Ray Bans off as she entered the shop. She always looked badass, if she did say so herself, but when she worn these shades, her swag was undeniable.

"Hey Jane! Over here!"

Barry Frost was Jane's best and longest friend. He had been there when she had come out to her mother and took care of her when Frank Senior had beaten the hell out of her when he discovered that Jane was gay. And he was the only one she trusted to fix her bike; no one who wished to live would even think about touching Jane's Harley. Once, a boy from school had tripped and fallen on her bike, tipping it over and scratching it. Jane had made his life a living hell for a week for that. The Harley had belonged to Angela's brother, Antonio. Uncle Tony, was Jane's favorite person in the world. She considered him her father, since her real one didn't care for her. Uncle Tony cared for Jane deeply, but he lived in New York, so he wasn't around as much as she wanted. He had died in a car accident when Jane was 12 and had left the bike to her.

"Hi guys!" Jane sat beside Frost in the booth.

"Jane," said Scott, nodding to her.

"Where were you last night?" snapped Alex. Frost snorted and Scott shook his head at the question.

"Geez, I didn't know we'd decided to hang out with my mother today," Jane replied with a laugh.

"Well, I was…worried, and…" Alex stuttered. Alex Stevens was in love with Jane. She hated seeing Jane go home with a different girl every night, though Alex never showed her true feelings. But she was always by Jane's side, doing all the things the other liked. Jane loved Alex as a sister, was protective of her, but Alex misunderstood this for love. It was just a different kind of love than Alex wanted.

"No need to be. Dany took care of me, and I did a hell of a job taking care of her," Jane replied with a wink. "Thanks, Vicky," she said to the waitress who brought her coffee.

"No problem! Anything else I can get you?" Vicky flirted as if the two of them were alone at the booth.

"Maybe later." Jane flashed her the trademarked Jane Rizzoli grin that Vicky returned as she went back to the counter.

"So when do you leave?" asked Frost, picking up a cinnamon roll from a plate.

"Mmm, this coffee is good. Tonight, just dropped by to say bye and remind you not to get in trouble without me."

"Yeah, yeah." Scott threw a napkin ball at her, but Jane caught it before it hit her.

"Not funny Jane! Stop being a **ing ninja all the time!" Scott complained.

"Don't be jealous, Scott," said Alex, smiling to Jane.

"Well guys, I've gotta go." Jane replaced her sunglasses. "Take care, losers!" Jane smiled. These people were her family.

* * *

When she got home, she went up to her room to pack.

"Bag, bag, where is it?" Jane asked herself. Once she found the bag, it took no time at all to pack all of her stuff: t-shirts, shorts, shoes, and she was done. "Naples, here I come."

"Janie?" Her mother knocked on her door. At least since Jane had started to lock her door when she was in her room, her mother couldn't just barge in. "Why is that door always locked? I hate that," Angela complained when Jane let her in. She sat on the edge of the bed. "And what a mess! You'd better be cleaning this before we leave."

"Ma, did you just come in here to complain?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"No, just came to see if you've got everything ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Time for Naples!

* * *

Frank Senior dropped Angela, Jane and Frankie off at the airport. Of course, while he did help Frankie take the bags of the car, he left Jane's and gave his son a warning glance against helping his sibling. Frankie looked down in shame and followed his father to join Jane and Angela. Jane went back for her bag.

"I'm sorry," Frankie whispered when Jane got back.

"That's okay, don't worry," she answered quietly, ruffling his hair.

"Let's get going, long flight ahead!" Angela said, grabbing her bags. "Bye, hun." She gave Frank a farewell peck on the lips.

"Bye, Angie. See ya, big boy," he said, pulling Frankie into a hug.

Jane just stood and watched. She couldn't remember ever being hugged by her father. Frankie was lucky. Her thoughts were cut short by her mother calling her.

* * *

After eight and a half hours, the Rizzolis arrived in Naples. It was hot as hell, and Jane couldn't wait to go to the beach.

They settle at the beach house. Angela was resting on the porch enjoying the view, when she heard, "Angela! _E tu?_" It was Theresa, their neighbor. "_Come stai? _It's been so long since last summer! Giovanni heard you arrive. He went to say hi to the kids."

"Terry, _io sto bene e tu?_ Oh, that's great, Frankie missed him. Giovanni is such a nice boy," Angela said, offering a seat to her friend.

* * *

"Hey _bella ragazza_!" Jane turned to see Giovanni headed their way.

"Gio!" Jane ran to hug him. Giovanni and Jane had known each other since Jane's first summer in Italy, when she was five. They were like brother and sister, even if Giovanni thought the fact that Jane was a lesbian was hot.

"What's up, man?" Frankie asked, giving him a half hug.

"I'm great! So how are my favorite people from Boston?"

"Fine - I'm starting sophomore year after summer, and Jane still a womanizer but now she is a senior one…OW!" Frankie yelled when Jane hit his shoulder.

"Yeah, we all know Jane is a lover, " said Giovanni, making kissing sounds.

"Another summer and you guys are still losers," she sighed. "Nothing's changed." But her boys make her smile.

* * *

_**Thanks to Katrina Kay :) **_

_**-B.S.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Maura and Constance gathered their purses and left their private jet. They were going to spend ten days in Italy: three days in Milan to do some shopping, six days in Naples to relax and enjoy the beach, and end up in Rome for Constance's art show. Maura was excited to spend all this time with her mother. They were going to have a perfect summer bonding, being togeth—

Constance's phone rang.

"_Oh Claire! Comment allez-vous? Oui, j'ai juste débarqué...l'exposition va être en 10 jours...oui...c'est fantastique!" ("How are you? Yes, I just landed...The exhibition will be in 10 days...yes...this is fantastic!") _Maura sighed. Only two minutes in Italy, and her mother was already on the phone.

( R&I )

They had checked in at Seven Stars Galleria. It was her favorite hotel, with a mix of old and new that meant every suite was different, and each trip's room was a surprise. The hotel was located in the famous _Galleria Vittorio Emanuelle_, the world's oldest mall. Maura looked out of the windows in her bedroom and saw the Prada store.

Her mother came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ready for some shopping and a mother-daughter day?"

Maura smiled at her mother. Little moments like this with her mom helped her her forget all the time she spends alone.

"Oui! Where do you want to begin?" Maura asked, linking her arm around her mother's.

( R&I )

Mother and daughter were enjoying a nice cup of cappuccino after a day full of shopping bags, credit cards, and fittings. The conversation strayed to talking about the future.

"So, darling, you will be a senior this fall. Any colleges you are interested in? I am sure any university you choose will be delighted to have you, of course." Constance took a sip of her drink.

"I have some in mind, all of them in Europe, of course," Maura said after finishing her cappuccino. "Don't get me wrong, but I don't think America can offer what I need."

"No, I understand. You know, I sometimes like to forget that I'm from there." They laugh a little. "After all, I was raised in France, so my national pride won't be hurt if you don't apply for any schools overseas."

"Thank you for understanding, Mother," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Jane sat on the sand with her surfboard beside her, waiting for Giovanni. The sky was clear and the weather was hot—perfect for the beach. She closed her eyes and smiled, wishing she lived here instead, away from all her problems. She would own a house near the beach and grow old there. Even if she ended up alone, her friends could come for vacations, and besides, Giovanni lived there.

"Jane?" She felt the slight breeze as Giovanni waved his hands in front of her face. "Earth to Jane!"

"Oh! Sorry, Gio." Jane opened her eyes.

"Where were you just now?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Just thinking. So, are you ready to get wet?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestive word choice. "I don't get wet Jane, you know I'm a gu—" he started, but Jane cut him off by smacking his arm.

"You perv, I was talking about surfing!" She made a face. "Let's go surf, man!" She leapt up and ran toward the water.

( R&I )

After hours of surfing, they sat on the back porch of Jane's house, Jane in an old chair and Giovanni on the steps.

"How is Addison doing?" Giovanni asked carefully.

Addison was Jane's first girlfriend. They had been best friends, back when she didn't know she loved Addie but definitely cared for her. After dating for one year, they had lost their virginity to each other when they were 15. Then Jane had caught Addison cheating on her with a boy. Jane was brokenhearted. Addie was the only one other than Frost who knew about her problems at home, how she had been left alone. Addie begged her forgiveness, but Jane had never trusted her again. That's when the womanizer inside Jane woke—seeking a different girl every night.

"Fine, I guess, " she said with a shrug.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I'm your fake big brother!"

Jane smiled. "Thanks, fake bro."

"Nah, that's what we do: be there for each other." Giovanni got up and started to tickle Jane. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Stop… stop!" She was laughing so hard she could barely say the word.

"Sorry, can't hear you!"

"Kids, come eat dinner!" called Mrs. Gilberti.

"Saved by my mom," he joked as they went inside to eat.

* * *

Two days later

"Maura dear, are you ready to go to Naples? I spoke with Mr. Carson and he said the house is ready. I hope it's a nice house. I know we always stay at a hotel, but I think a house by the beach will be a nice change. Look at this photo he send me," Constance said, her voice full of excitement as she showed Maura the photo of the house on her iPhone.

"It's perfect, Mother. After all that shopping, I need a quiet place to relax! The beach will be great for yoga, and I can't wait to curl up and read a few books in that porch swing!"

"I'm glad you like it, darling," her mother said, smiling as she put her phone away.

* * *

**_Thanks to Katrina Kay !_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : She's my Kryptonite

The Isles women entered the house that would be theirs for the next six days, until they went on to Rome for Constance's art exhibition in a famous modern gallery. A lot of important people in the art business were going to attend the show, so she had been preparing for months. Constance was happy to have her daughter beside her for her big night, and Maura was honored to join her mother. She appreciated art , especially modern, and she was excited to see the work of other artists in addition to her mother's creations.

Maura went to her room. It wasn't quite as big as her room in Paris, but it had a queen size bed, a flat screen TV, and—the best part—a balcony with a great view of the ocean. She stood there for a few minutes, watching the water. She would have stayed longer, but her stomach interrupted and hunger sent her to the kitchen.

She was looking for some juice in the fridge and found fresh made orange juice. Her mother couldn't have made it, since she wouldn't step even a foot into the kitchen. The older woman couldn't even make ice.

"You must be Maura Isles, " she heard a man say. "I'm Guido Zamboni, your chef for the week. Can I help find something, Miss Isles " Maura turned to see a man dressed in a crisp white chef's uniform, old enough to have short white hair but about her mother's age.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Chef Zamboni, please call me Maura," she offered with a smile.

"Only if you call me Guido. No need for formalities around here!" He shook Maura's hand and returned the smile. "Are you hungry? I was just going to find you to inform that lunch is ready."

"Yes, the trip made me hungry. I'll go find Mother and let her know there's food ready."

"Thank you. I'll get the table set and ready, then." Guido went to the stove to get the lasagna, and Maura left to find her mom.

Maura knocked on her mother's bedroom door. "Mother? May I come in?"

"Of course, dear," she heard Constance say, so the girl entered and sat beside her mother on the bed. "I was on the phone with Claire. I had a problem with the paintings being delivered to Rome, but now everything is solved." Constance smiled and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, bringing the girl closer to her. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Maura wrapped her other arm around Constance in a tight hug. "I'm having a great time! Milan was fantastic! I've just met Guido, I mean Chef Zamboni, he seems very nice—oh, that reminds me. He said to tell you lunch is ready, and I have to tell you, Mother, the lasagna smells divine."

"So let's not waste any more time!"

(R&I)

Just a few houses away, the Rizzolis were also eating lunch. Angela had made her famous cannoli for dessert, so Jane and Frankie were fighting to get the first one. They both loved their mother's cannoli.

"Come on Frankie, you always get the first cannoli back home! Let me have this one!" Jane argued.

"Okay, okay, you can have this one, Jane." Frankie gave the cannoli to his sister.

"So, how are my babies enjoying the summer so far?" Angela asked them, handing Jane a napkin.

"Thanks, Ma." Jane cleaned her mouth. "It's awesome! I'm having so much fun!"

"Me too, Ma! Today Jane taught me a trick when we went skating! I'm not good yet, but you have to see her do it, it's amazing!" Frankie looked up to his sister and wanted to be just like her.

"I'm not that good, Frankie. Besides, give yourself time, and you'll be a pro at that trick." Jane smiled.

"Please be careful, you two! I want my two babies to go back to Boston in one piece," Angela said. "By the way, I was thinking about asking Terry and Giovanni to visit us in Boston for the next holiday."

"That would be great! Gio could meet the gang! You have to ask them, Ma!" Jane almost dropped the rest of her cannoli in her excitement. Having Giovanni in Boston would be perfect, to have a piece of Italy with her even if it was for a few days. He could meet Frost, Alex and Scott. They would have so much fun!

"Yeah Ma, please! " Frankie begged too.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to Terry about it next time I see her."

They finished lunch, and Jane helped her mother with the dishes, drying after her mother washed.

"Thanks for helping me, Jane."

"It's nothing, Ma," she said with a shrug.

"I'm happy that you and your brother are spending time together. He looks up to you, you know?" Angela stops washing the dishes to look at her daughter, but Jane doesn't stop drying. "You should spend more time with him, at home."

"Yeah, Ma, I know, but you know I get in trouble. And…it's difficult to spend time with Frankie at home," Jane answered, but didn't raise her head to meet her mother's eyes.

"Well, you should try—"

"Try, Ma? Do we live in the same house?" Jane finally looked up at her mother with eyes full of sadness and anger. "You know too well that his father doesn't want me near him."

Angela looked anywhere but at her daughter.

"You know it's true, so don't ask me to do something when it's not my fault." Jane threw down the towel and went to her room, slamming the door shut. She hated when her mother pretended like it was her fault, like it wasn't her father that was wrong.

Frankie heard the entire conversation. He was sad that he couldn't do anything either. His father would punish Jane if he asked his sister something, played with her. One time, Frankie asked Jane to help him to do a school project, but when Frank saw them together at the kitchen table, he told Frankie to go to his room and yelled at Jane, asking who she thought she was to help his son, told her she was a nobody and dumb. Frankie had cried guilty tears that night, but his sister had snuck out of her room to hug her brother and tell him it wasn't his fault.

Jane was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when someone knocked on her door.

"Go away!"

Frankie ignored her, opening the door a little to throw a baseball next to Jane. "Let's play some catch." She knew that was her brother's way of telling her that everything would be fine.

"Let me find my glove," she said with a smile.

(R&I)

"So Mrs. Connors gives a surprise test every now and then. What else, Jane? You have to give me some tips!" Frankie threw the ball to Jane, who caught it easily.

"Relax, little brother, sophomore year isn't that hard. Oh, but don't sit in the front row in Mr. Anderson's class, he spits. It's disgusting," she said, and they both made a face. "But you're a Rizzoli, we don't sit in the front." They both laughed as she threw the ball back to her brother.

"I'm going to remember that one." He caught the ball.

* * *

Maura was on the swing chair in the front porch reading a book since lunch with her mother. She decided to do some yoga, so she went inside the house to change into some shorts and to get her yoga mat. She also wanted to get a bottle of water before she hit the beach.

"Maura, can I get you something ?" Guido asked.

"Hi Guido, I just want a bottle of water, but I can get it myself. I'm going to the beach to do some yoga." She smiled.

"Okay, enjoy yourself!"

Maura set her mat on the sand and began her exercise.

(R&I)

Not far from Maura, Jane and Frankie were still playing.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" He lowered his voice.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind, little bro?"

"See, I know your reputation with girls, and how they can't resist your charm, and… there's this girl, her name is Sam, I want to ask her out, can you help me?" he said in a rush.

"Let me tell you a secret, Frankie. No girl can resist the Rizzoli charm. So tell me more about her," she said, and grinned at him.

"She's perfect, smart, beautiful—" Frankie threw a long ball to Jane. She ran backwards to try to catch it, but she was so busy watching the ball that she didn't see the girl she tripped over and fell on.

"Get off me!" the girl shouted, shoving Jane away.

Jane got up and saw the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on. The girl had honey blond hair, and a pair of hazel eyes Jane could lose herself in.

"I-I-I…" Her mind couldn't find the words, too busy taking in the sight of the girl.

"The beach isn't your backyard, you know. There are other people here! " Maura quickly gathered her things and left , leaving Jane staring with her mouth still open.

Frankie finally reached her, winded from his sprint over.

"Who was that? Are you all right?" he asked, panting.

"She…is my kryptonite," Jane whispered.

Frankie worried as he led her back to the house. Once they went inside, he gave her a bottle of water. She was still confused; maybe she had hit her head.

Their mother entered the kitchen. "There you are! I was talking with Terry and she told me about a beach party tonight. Giovanni is going, maybe you two should go too." Jane snapped her head up. Girls, she needed girls. She needed to see if she still had her superpowers.

"When is the party Ma?"

"Tonight, didn't you hear me?" her mother teased, wondering why Jane looked so dazed.

"Perfect. I'll tell Gio that I'm going."

* * *

"I can't believe that girl didn't even apologize! Who does she thinks she is, running into people like that! "Maura was furious.

"Maura, darling, is that you?" Constance called from the living room, where she was reading.

"Yes, Mother. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower." Maura was already headed upstairs when her mother spoke.

"Oh, before I forget, there's going to be a beach party tonight. Maybe you should go, socialize a little."

Maura didn't like that kind of party, but she had nothing better to do. She'd already finished her book and hadn't had time to get another yet.

"I think it's a great idea, Mother."

* * *

_**Thanks to Katrina Kay**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so happy with the reviews and the follows ! Thanks guys.**_

_**And big thanks to Katrina Kay :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Beach Party

Jane texted Giovanni to let him know that she and Frankie would be going to the party too and to meet them in front of their house later. She showered to rinse away the sand, washing it twice just in case, then changed into old jean shorts, a white tank top, a dark green flannel shirt with rolled sleeves to her elbows, and her dirty—but still stylish—black Vans. She was ready (and really, _really_ needed) to get laid.

A couple hours later, the sun was gone, and Jane and Frankie met Giovanni in front of their house.

"Everybody ready for some party?" Gio asked, excited.

"Oh, you have_ no_ idea," Jane replied. She headed towards the party, leaving the two boys behind.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Giovanni was worried. Jane look like she was going off to hunt, not to party.

"I think she hit her head early today. She tripped over some girl when we were playing catch and fell." Giovanni didn't need to hear anything more; he knew that girl had something to do with the way Jane was acting.

(R&I)

Some tents were set up, as well chairs and small tables were near the bonfire. Most of the partygoers had beer or some stronger booze in hand. The party was packed, and she saw some familiar faces. Giovanni found her and handed her one of the two beers he was carrying.

"Tell me about the chick that's making you act so weird." Jane almost choked on her drink.

"How do you know about her?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to hide her blush.

"Not important. Do you know her name?"

"Nah," she said, looking down to her feet. "I- I…froze," she whispered, trying not to speak loud enough for anyone to hear her admission.

"WHAT? Jane fucking Rizzoli, the biggest womanizer in Boston, froze?"

"Keep your voice down! Nobody needs to know!" Jane pulled Giovanni far from the crowd.

"Ow, Jane!" He pulled his arm out of Jane's strong grip. "I need to meet this girl, she has to be really hot be doing this to you."

Jane sighed. "You have no idea. But for now, any girl will do for a nice early night," she replied with a huge grin.

"And she's back. Well, let me introduce you to Anna. I saw her here a few minutes ago, before you dragged me away."

"Sorry about that," she offered with a little laugh. "Let's meet this Anna, then."

A few minutes later, Jane and Giovanni found Anna. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and she was shorter than Jane, just the way the taller girl liked.

"Hey Anna, this is Jane." Anna turned to look at Jane and smiled.

"Hi Jane, do you want a beer? I see you're done with this one." She pointed to the empty bottle Jane was carrying.

"Sure, lead the way." And Giovanni knew that was his cue to leave.

(R&I)

"So, Jane, tell me about yourself." Anna took a sip from her beer.

"Well…" Jane said as she moved closer to the girl. "I'm from Boston, I'm 18, and I'm on vaca—" Jane stopped talking suddenly. Over Anna's shoulder, she saw the honey-haired girl from the beach. Jane stepped away from Anna.

"Are you all right, Jane?"

"Yeah…um…sorry, but I have to go, nice meeting you!" Jane moved toward the girl who had so quickly messed with her world, darting around the crowd. She had to meet her properly.

Maura looked up to see the tall girl who run into her that afternoon heading straight for her. She was instantly nervous: maybe the girl was coming to hit her, or to shout at her like Maura had shouted earlier? So instead of tying to be friendly, Maura snapped at the girl before she could say anything.

"Be careful with that beer!" She pointed to Jane's drink. "This dress is new and I don't want it to be stained."

Jane set the drink aside without a second thought. "I came to say I'm sorry for what happened." She surprised even herself. Jane Rizzoli never apologized. "Did I hurt you? I'm not usually that clumsy, just so you know." Jane ran her fingers through her hair, feeling awkward. "I was playing catch with my brother and didn't see you, so…I'm sorry." Jane turned to leave the girl, her face bright red.

"Wait!" Jane stopped and turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry too, for snapping at you. I was nervous, and I don't know how to act sometimes. I'm Maura, by the way, Maura Isles."

"That's okay. I'm Jane Rizzoli."

They shook hands, and both of them felt a spark from the simple contact. For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other.

"So…" Jane cleaned her throat. "Tell me about yourself, Maura Isles." Jane wanted to know everything about this girl who made her heart pound and her words fail.

"Well," Maura offered the spot next to her, and Jane quickly sat as close as she felt she could get away with. "I'm 17, and I'm here on vacation with my mother."

"So, where are you from?" Jane smiled.

"France, Paris to be exact. What about you, are you from here?"

_"Nope, nato e cresciuto a Boston," ("born and raised in Boston")_ Jane answered in perfect Italian.

"An American, then," Maura replied with a smile.

"You speak Italian?"

"Italian, French of course, Spanish, and a little Portuguese."

"So you're a genius, that's cool." Maura blushed at the complement.

"You're on vacation then?" she asked Jane.

"Yep, with my mother and my brother. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to have a sibling."

"It sucks sometimes, but it was my brother who threw the long ball today and made me bump into you, so I have to thank him for making me meet you." Maura's blush returned.

"Hey Jane! I was looking for you, I thought you already left," Giovanni interrupted.

"Nah, I'm still here. See you later, Gio." Jane gave him the 'not now I'm busy here' look, and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! See you later then!"

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Maura was curious about the girl, whether or not she had a chance with the lovely, lively Jane.

"Maur, the last time I kissed a boy I was 12, and let me tell you, since then I've formed a liking for softer lips, preferably ones covered in cherry Chapstick," Jane said with a roguish wink.

"So you're gay?"

"I thought you were a genius!" Jane laughed. "But to answer your question, yes. And Gio is my fake big brother."

'Still Into You' started playing across the sand. "Oh, I love this song! Let's dance!" Maura pulled Jane into the crowd of dancing partyers.

Jane hated dancing, and not only that, she couldn't dance. But she wanted to be closer to Maura, this was a great excuse. They made their way to the middle of the crowd as Maura closed her eyes, sliding her hands through her hair as she started moving her hips .

_"I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you"_

Jane was hypnotized. She wanted so bad to touch Maura, to kiss her. This girl was something else, and Jane wanted more, wanted to know everything about her.

The music ended and 'Here With Me' by The Killers came on. It was kind of a slow song, so Jane turned to leave, not wanting to push her luck, but Maura stopped her, reaching her arms around Jane's neck. They started to dance.

_"Now just to reach you_

_Baby I'd stand in line"_

Jane got lost inside hazel eyes, and Maura inside brown eyes.

_"Don't want your memories in my head, no_

_I want you here with me"_

Jane leaned to kiss Maura, but the smaller girl turned her head, and Jane kissed her cheek instead.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to Giuseppe's bookshop. Around ten."

Jane looked confused. "Uh, okay."

Maura smiled at the other girl's confusion. "It's an invitation. See you tomorrow, Jane." Maura stood on her tip toes and returned Jane's kiss on the cheek before she disappeared back into the crowd.

Jane stood grinning like a love-sick fool in the middle of the dancers.

"There you are! Jane, me and Frankie are leaving, are you coming with us?" Giovanni asked Jane, looking around for the other girl to see if Jane was still busy.

"Yeah, Gio, I'm ready. Hey, do you know where Giuseppe's bookshop is?" Jane couldn't stop smiling. She had a date with Maura tomorrow.

* * *

_**Jane and Maura in a book shop, that' is going to be fun. Do you guys have any suggestions for the story ? **_

_**B.S.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lee Thompson Young. **_

_**I fixed all the previous chapters today. This story is getting better after every chapter thanks to you! I want to thanks Detective Marx for the tips :) **_

_**Happy Tuesgay!**_

_**Thanks to Katrina Kay**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Jane Austen

The next day, Jane arrived at the bookshop ten minutes early. She stood outside, one foot on the sidewalk and the other on the wall next to the window of the bookshop. She was tired from not being able to sleep, too busy thinking of Maura. Jane had never spend the night awake thinking about a girl before.

Maura, always on time, arrived 10 o'clock sharp. She saw Jane and smiled, please that she really had come. Jane pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the smaller girl.

"Hey Maur." She took off her sunglasses and smiled at Maura. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Maura's light blue dress hugged her in all the right places. "Shall we begin our book shopping?"

"Yeah, of course." Jane opened the door of the bookshop and held it for Maura, who blushed and thanked her.

"So…do you have anything already in mind?" Jane wasn't a much of a reader herself.

"Just a little light reading."

"Oh okay, what book are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it."

"That would be nice. It's Victor Hugo, 'Les Misérables'?"

"Light reading? Isn't that on school reading lists? It sounded boring."

They find the book in the corner shelf of the store, a little to high for Maura to reach. Jane stretches up and grabs it for her. "Look at the size of this thing!"

Maura took the book from Jane, a little put out. "It's not that big, Jane. Besides, the original version has fifteen hundred pages. And the story is very entertaining."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was so excited to see the movie because of Anne Hathaway, because I think she's really hot—" She trailed off when she saw the look on Maura's face. "—I mean…a great actress, but they cut off all of her hair and then she dies. And what was with all of that singing?" Jane had been seriously confused.

"Jane, you should really read the book, it's more complete than the movie."

"Nah, I'm more of a movie fan, even though I didn't like this one."

"That's fine, but the book gives you a different prospective—"

"—I've heard that before—"

"They change a lot of the story in movies, too—"

"Okay, Maur," she said with a sigh.

"You should give the book a chance." Maura was insistent. Jane lowered her head, ashamed of what she was about to admit, because the other girl just wouldn't let it drop.

"The reason I don't enjoy reading is because…I have dyslexia. I'm not dumb, I get good grades and stuff, but it takes longer for me to read something than other people." Nobody knew, not even her parents. An English teacher had noticed she was taking longer than the others to read and discovered Jane's problem. But Jane learnt how to live with it, with the help of special techniques and study habits.

"Oh Jane! Did you know that Dyslexia was identified by Oswald Berkhan in 1881, but the term 'dyslexia' was coined in 1887 by Rudolf Berlin, who used the term to refer to a case of a young boy who had a severe impairment in learning to read and write in spite of showing typical intellectual and—" Maura stopped talking as she saw Jane smiling, thinking the other girl was going to start laughing at her—just like everyone else did.

"Why did you stop?" Jane asked. Had she done something wrong?

"You were going to laugh at me," said Maura, sounding hurt.

"What? No, I was just listening. I was smiling at you because…well, it's not every day I hang out with someone as smart and cute as you."

Maura lowered her head, trying to hide her blush.

"Um, are you going to get anything else?" Jane asked, feeling like her face was probably as bright pink as Maura's looked.

"I'm just going to look this shelf before we go."

Jane pretended she was getting a call. "Uh, I'm going to answer this, be right back!" she said, leaving Maura for a couple of minutes.

When she got back, Maura had paid for her book and was ready to go. They left the bookshop, but nether Jane or Maura were ready to say goodbye. Lunch wouldn't be for another few hours, so Jane invited Maura to have a snack with her.

"I know this little cafe around the corner that serves the best coffee and cappuccino, wanna go? I'm sure you'll like it."

"If it's that good, then I need to give it a try." Maura was glad Jane had come with a good excuse for them to be together for a while longer.

As they were walking, their hands brushed together a few times. It was awkward but not unpleasant, and they let it go by smiling at each other.

Once they arrived, Jane held the door again for Maura, and they sat in a booth next to the window so they could see outside. Neither of them cared for the street view, though, since they were too busy staring at each other.

Leo, the owner, saw Jane and came over to say hello. For a man in his mid-50s, he was very energetic and cheerful. _"Jane! Che bello averti qui! Come è il mio preferito americano amica?" ("Jane! How nice to have you here! How is my favorite American friend?") _Jane stood to give him a hug.

_"Leo, il mio amico! Sto bene, e tu? Permettetemi di presentarvi la mia amica, Maura Isles." ("Leo, my friend! I'm good, and you? Let me introduce my friend, Maura Isles.")_

Maura stood beside Jane. "Maur, this is Leo, he's the owner and a good friend of mine." Maura offered a hand and the man shook it.

_"Piacere di conoscerti," ("Nice to meet you") _Maura said in perfect Italian.

_"Il piacere è mio! Ora, che cosa posso avere voi due?" ("The pleasure is mine! Now, what can I get you two?")_

(R&I)

"Mmm…this cappuccino is really good, you were right."

Jane couldn't hear or speak after hearing Maura moan at the taste of her drink.

"Jane…are you okay?" Maura was worried. Jane was just sitting staring at her.

"Sure, sure." Jane cleaned her throat. "Glad you like it. I wish we had coffee like this in Boston." She took a sip of her espresso. "Italy is perfect."

"Why do you like Italy so much?" Maura was curious at how Jane talked about the country with such love and happiness.

"Well…I guess I just do. It's, um, hard to explain." Jane didn't want Maura to know the true reason she loved Italy so much. Someone so pure and nice didn't need to hear something so sad.

"That's okay." Maura offered a smile and decided to let it drop.

Jane looked relieved. "So, tell me about Paris."

The girls spend more than half an hour talking, but all too soon it's getting close to lunchtime.

"Oh, look at the time! It's almost time for lunch, and the walk home takes twenty minutes at least." Maura didn't want to leave, but she had promised her mother that they would have lunch together.

"Time flies when you spend it with someone you like." Maura blushed at Jane's words. "And walk? No way, I'll give you a ride. I parked near the bookshop, if you don't mind going back."

"No, not at all. Thank you."

This time, as they walked, Jane reached for Maura's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Maura was expecting a car, not a Vespa. "A Vespa? Jane, I can't ride on that with this dress!"

Jane laughed. "Come on, Maur, live a little!"

After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and said, "Okay, fine." Maura pulled her dress a little up, showing a bit more of her legs as sat on the bike. Jane swallowed hard and quickly mounted the scooter. Maura leaned forward to put her arms around Jane, holding her tight, and Jane smiled back at her.

"Ready?" Jane felt Maura nod behind her. "Hold on then!"

Maura yelled directions to Jane, and all too soon they arrive at Maura's house. Jane got off the scooter to help Maura down.

"I had a great time today, Jane."

"Me too…um, do you have dinner plans tonight?" Jane asked, biting her lip nervously.

"No, I don't…"

"Well, now you do!" Jane answered with a grin. They exchanged numbers and Jane was about to ride away, when she stopped and ran up to Maura, who was almost to her door.

"Wait! I almost forgot to give you this." Jane held out a book to Maura: Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. "I actually read this one, and it's my favorite."

Maura smiled so hard it hurt. She threw her arms around Jane's neck and hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered in Jane's ear , giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and going inside.

Jane couldn't move. Maybe she had developed diabetes from the amount of sweetness in that kiss. Jane was falling for Maura…and falling hard.

(R&I)

When she opened the book, Maura found a small flower was inside. Jane hadn't left her to answer a call, but to get this flower for her. Maura smiled.

* * *

_**So dinner …. **_

_**B.S.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, it warms my heart hearing from you. **_

_**Just want to say this week episode was A-MA-ZING, filled with Rizzles **_

_**Thank you Katrina Kay ! She's the best beta ever :) **_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - _Bella Notte _

Jane parked her red Vespa in front of her house. She couldn't take the smile off her face. She needed to think of something amazing to do with Maura that night. The blond girl deserved something perfect, so Jane had to plan something—and fast.

Her brother and Giovanni were playing basketball using the hoop Jane had put up years ago. She loved to play ball with her brother, and it was a shame that they could only play together miles away from her father.

"Hey Jane! Come play with us, Gio here isn't that much of a challenge." Giovanni was a half foot taller that Frankie, but the smaller kid was fast—too fast for poor Gio.

"I'm not that bad, it's the heat that is slowing me down!" Gio defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah," both Rizzolis teased.

"Come on, Jane!" Her brother threw her the ball. She spun it on her finger as she considered the offer but then threw it back.

"Nah, I need to be in one piece for tonight and last time you almost broke my nose."

"Going on a hot date, _bella raggazza_?" Gio always called her 'beautiful girl' in Italian. She loved the sound of it, especially since she knew it wasn't said in a teasing way, but was meant to be caring, fraternal.

"Maybe…" She didn't want to sound too excited.

"Is it with that girl from the beach? Laura or something like that? 'Cause she's hot Jane. If not, I might have to ask her out. Frankie," Gio said and turned to him, "That girl has the perfect curves. I wish I could put my hands on h—OW!"

Jane normally didn't mind hearing Giovanni talking about girls like that, but this wasn't any girl, this was Maura.

"That really hurt, Jane!" He rubbed his arm.

"It was supposed to. Her name is Maura, and don't talk about her like that." Jane looked thunderous.

"I'm sorry Jane, I-I didn't know." He really hadn't known his friend cared that much for this girl.

"Okay, just don't make me do it again."

"So…" Frankie cut the awkward silence. "Where are you taking her?"

"Not sure, I need to check some things first. I need to make sure it'll take her breath away."

(R&I)

Hours later:

"Jane! Frankie! Giovanni! Come eat!" Angela shouted from the kitchen while Terry put the last dish on the table. They all came running and fought to get to the food first before settling down to eat.

"I want to invite you for dinner tonight, I'm making gnocchi," Terry said.

"That would be wonderful! I don't think any of us has plans," Angela replied with a smile.

"Actually I do," Jane whispered.

"Jane has a date, Ma," Frankie explained.

"A date?"

"—And this girl seams really great, Jane here is so whipped," Gio adds.

"I'm not!" Jane denied.

"Are you blushing ? My daughter, blushing? I hope I get to meet this girl. I don't know her but I already like her." Angela smiled and Jane blushed even more.

* * *

Maura was in her room reading the book Jane had given her when somebody knocked.

"Come in!" She sat up on her bed and put the book away.

"Maura, I just came to say lunch is ready," Guido said.

Her mother was already seat by the table waiting for her to start eating.

"Hi Mother," Maura said with a smile. Actually, she had been smiling since this morning because of Jane.

"Maura, darling, I was waiting for you. Oh, I almost forgot! Your father called when you were out. He said to send you his love and he hopes you are enjoying your summer, and he also hopes he gets home before school begins so he can see you before you go."

Maura sighed. "I wish I had talked to him, I miss him terribly."

"I know darling, but he'll call again. Where were you earlier, anyway? Somewhere fun, I take it, by that smile on your face?"

"Oh Mother, I just had the perfect morning! I went to a book shop."

"Dear, I know you like books, but that can't be the only reason you're so happy." Constance was curious.

"Jane happened, Mom. She is so sweet, she's smart, beautiful. She's an American actually, she's here with her family for the summer." Maura had stars in her eyes talking about Jane.

"Well, it's good to see you this happy, dear. I hope to meet this girl soon."

Maura nodded. "We have a date tonight. I can't wait to find out where she's taking me!"

(R&I)

After Jane finished her lunch and helped clean up, she texted Maura.

'Date: The Experience starts at 8 p.m. x Jane'

'Can't wait, where are we going ? x Maura'

'It's a surprise :) x Jane'

'I need to know so I can decide what to wear x Maura'

'Something casual. You'll look amazing in whatever you choose x Jane'

(R&I)

Jane rang the bell, and Maura opened the door.

"Wow…You look amazing, Maur." She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress that showed off her perfect legs.

Maura blushed. ''Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Jane was wearing black jeans, a Green Day t-shirt and a black jacket.

"Shall we go?" She offered an arm to Maura.

"We shall." Maura linked her arm in Jane's.

(R&I)

Jane stopped in front of an old cinema whose marquee read "Audrey Special's Night." She helped Maura off the Vespa and didn't let go of her hand until they stood in line. Maura immediately missed the contact.

"I thought I would be nice to see Roman Holiday since we're in Italy, and I think you're beautiful like Audrey." Jane looked down and scuffed her shoe on the ground, too shy to meet Maura's eyes.

Maura cupped Jane's face, making the other girl look at her. "That's very sweet, Jane, and I'd love to see it with you."

Jane bought the tickets and the two girls went inside. Maura had never seen the movie and was enjoying it, and even if Jane hadn't already seen it, she still love watching Maura watch the movie.

In the middle of the movie Jane decided to make her move on Maura. She needed contact, but she needed to put her arm around Maura in the most natural way possible. While she was thinking, Maura leaned over to rest her head on Jane's shoulder. So Jane put her arm around Maura, and they both smiled.

When the movie ended, they came out of the cinema hand in hand.

"I loved it , but the end was kind of sad. I wish they would've stayed together." Maura looked at Jane.

"Yeah, it is kind of sad, but at least it's just a movie. Are you ready for the second part of the night?" Maura's growling stomach answered for her, and she blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jane said with a laugh.

Fifteen minutes later they parked in front of a packed restaurant. Maura secretly hoped Jane had made some kind of reservation or they'd be waiting all night. Not that spending that time with Jane would be bad, but she was hungry.

Julio spotted Jane, and came over._ "Jane! Giusto in tempo, il vostro tavolo è già impostato. Mi vuoi seguire per favore?"("Jane! Right on time, your table is already set. Would you follow me please?")_

Maura looked for available tables, but all of them were being used, and strangely enough, Julio led them up a set of stairs. When they reached the top, he opened a door where a table was set on the roof, candles scattered across the rooftop providing flickering light.

Maura gasped. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for her. Jane became worried—did she overdo it?

"Jane, this…this is…"Maura tried to find the words but couldn't. But the happy smile on her face reassured Jane.

"Maura Isles speechless? That's new" Jane helped Maura with her chair, and then Carlos came to talk to Jane.

"Jane, my darling, how are you ? I missed you around here!" Carlos never spoke Italian with Jane, since he liked to practice his English with her.

"It's been too long! Thanks for let me do this here. Carlos, this is Maura Isles. Maur, this is Carlos Olivieri, the head chef and owner of Olivieri's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olivieri." Maura offered her hand, and Carlos shook it firmly.

"Likewise, and please call me Carlos. Now I have to go downstairs to make sure your dinner comes along perfectly. If you'll excuse me." He disappeared back downstairs, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"So, Ms. Rizzoli, do you know every restaurant and cafe owner in Naples?" Maura teased.

"Not every one, but let's just say I'm very popular around here." Jane smiled.

Maura loved the spaghetti and meatballs Jane had ordered for them. After dinner, they went to walk on the beach, and Jane held Maura's sandals while they wandered across the sand, holding hands. When they stopped to sit and rest, Jane noticed Maura was cold.

"Here, let me," said Jane and put her light jacket around Maura.

"Thank you." Maura tried to hide her blush. "So, um, tell me about your family. You said you're here with your mother and brother, what about your father?"

"Oh, he's at home in Boston. He doesn't come to Italy with us. He hates it here." Jane didn't want to talk about him to Maura. She didn't want to ruin the night by being angry and sad.

"That's odd, he hates it and you love it. Why is that?"

"Me and him don't talk—"

"—He and I."

"Sorry?" Jane was clearly confused.

"It isn't 'me and him, it's 'he and I'," Maura explained.

"Oh, uh, okay. Anyway, we don't talk to each other. Let's change the subject, please."

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"Nah, that's okay." She smiled to reassure her date.

"So tell me about Boston, then."

"Boston is great! My best friends there, we're more like a family. And there's my Harley, too."

"A Harley? What kind?"

"A red XR1200. Why, do you know about bikes?" She was surprised Maura had asked.

"I know a thing or two. I like the mechanics." Jane was now sure she was in love with Maura.

"You are amazing!" Jane blurted out.

"So are you, Jane." Jane blushed. "I think this is one of the best dates I've ever been—"

Jane had captured her lips before she could finish her sentence. The kiss was sweet but short. Jane broke the kiss and Maura spoke inches from her lips.

"As I was saying, this is the most perfect date I've ever been on." She kissed Jane again. This time, the contact was filled with need; she let her arms wrap around Jane's neck as Jane's hands wandered to her hips. They broke away again gasping for air.

"Wow, that was out of this world!" Jane said, breathless, and they laughed.

"I really want to stay here with you all night, but I really have to go back home," Maura said while she caressed Jane's cheek with her thumb.

"I know, me too." Jane sighed. "Maybe we could do something tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much."

Jane walked Maura to her house. They weren't far, so the walk didn't give them much more time together.

"Thank you for tonight, Jane." They shared a chaste kiss.

_"Buonanotte e sogni d'oro." ("Goodnight and sweet dreams.") _Jane said before turned to leave.

Jane Rizzoli was officially in love. Scary, but Maura was worth it.

* * *

_**Two things that need to be said: I don't know if Harley XR1200 existed when Jane got it (she was 12 years old, so 6 years ago ), so forgive me if I made a mistake, I really liked that bike and decided to used it in the story and even if it didn't exist I'm keeping it. The other thing is Maura grammar correction , I hope I got it right, if isn't let me know so I can change. **_

_**Love you all,**_

_**B.S.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to Katrina Kay !**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - I Love That

The next morning, Jane had breakfast with her family. Angela made bunny pancakes for everybody. Jane always complained about them, but deep down she loved them, especially with a lot of maple syrup.

She texted Maura asking if she wanted to meet her on the beach later:

'Hello _bella_, are you doing anything now? Wanna meet me on the beach in a few minutes ? – x Jane'

'_Bonjour!_ Meet me in 30 minutes where we first met. – x Maura'

'Ok! Can't wait to see you! – x Jane'

Jane put her black bikini and a loose grey tank top and jean shorts. She pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed her surfboard and a beach towel on her way out.

Half an hour later, Jane saw Maura lying on a pink towel on the sand. Maura was wearing a red bikini, a big beach hat, and sunglasses, an outfit that definitely made Jane was thankful she wasn't a boy, because, wow. She couldn't believe she had kissed that wonderful girl last night. Once she was sure she could remember how to speak, she approached Maura.

"Hey Maur."

Maura lifted her big hat off her face and sat up. "Jane!" Jane sat beside Maura, who gave her a peck on the cheek. "I was wondering how long you would stare at me before you came over."

Jane blushed at the comment. "I-I…um."

"No need to explain, Jane. I'm happy you joined me." Maura gave a peck on her lips this time. She knew Jane had been admiring her from afar. Just to tease her into blushing more, Maura asked, " Jane, would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back?"

"Come on, Maur! I'm dying here!" Jane whined.

"It's cute, seeing you all flustered, but I really do need some sunscreen on my back. I can't reach some parts.''

"Oh ok, but no teasing. And can you put some on me too?" Jane said with a smirk.

Maura turned onto her stomach. Jane was shaking and couldn't control her hands. She had touched a lot of girls before and definitely in more private places than their backs, but she had to hold her breath to steady her hands enough to touch Maura.

Jane shyly put her hand onto the other girl's back

Maura had never felt anything like she felt when Jane touched her. As the taller girl softly rubbed her back, Maura had to swallow a moan. She knew that even though she was enjoying the experience, she had to make Jane stop or she wouldn't be able to control herself, here in public.

"Um, I think that's enough, Jane," she said as she sat up.

Jane let out the breath that she was holding. "Oh thank god...I mean, it's not—it's just that you're beautiful, and you have the softest skin…"

Maura stopped Jane's rambling by kissing her passionately. Jane put her hands on Maura's waist, pulling her closer.

"Please, feel free to shut me up like that anytime," Jane said, smiling, after they'd pulled apart.

Maura wiped lotion over Jane's back, but Jane made it less awkward by making jokes and talking. They lay next to each other, facing the bright sky with the sun blocked by lotion and sunglasses.

Maura turned to face Jane when a question popped into her mind. "Jane, have you had a girlfriend before?"

Jane freezes. The only girlfriend she's had broke her heart and led to her becoming a womanizer. It was a difficult subject, since Addison had cheated on her after Jane has shared so much, but she trusted Maura.

"Yeah, her name was Addison. She was my first girlfriend, what about you?"

"I'd never had a girlfriend, only boyfriends, but they only cared about my money and last name."

Jane was jealous thinking of the guys who had probably been lucky enough to sleep with Maura. "Oh, so you're bisexual?"

"I don't really like labels, but you can say that." Maura smiled.

Jane saw Frankie and Gio approaching them with their surfboards and turned to Maura. "Hey, I want you to meet some people." She got up and Maura followed.

"Guys! Come over here!" Jane shouted to the boys.

"Maura, this is my little brother, Frankie. And you already met my fake brother, Giovanni."

"Wait, so he's your half brother?"

"No, no, I have one and that's enough. He's been my best friend since I was five, and he's like family for us, so he's my fake big brother," Jane explained.

"Nice to meet you, Maura," Frankie and Gio said, each smiling at her.

"Jane, we're going to surf a little. Do you want to come?" Gio asked.

Jane considered, but there was no way she was going to leave Maura alone. "Nah, you guys go ahead."

After the boys got in the water, Jane turned to Maura. "Do you surf, Maur?"

"Oh no, I don't think I have the balance to do it!" Maura was afraid of what Jane seemed to be thinking.

"I'll teach you! " Jane said excitedly. "But first," she continued, eyeing Maura's outfit, "you have to put your shirt on. Believe it or not, sometimes your bikini top slips off and you don't want that." Not that she'd have a problem with that, but she didn't want to make Maura uncomfortable…and she didn't want anyone else to see Maura without her top on.

"But Jane, I only brought a dress with me!" Maura replied.

"Not a problem." Jane took her t-shirt off and handed it to her, but Maura was distracted by the other girl's firm abs.

"Maur?" Jane waved the shirt in front of her.

"Oh, sorry! But what about you?"

"Don't worry, you'll be doing most of the surfing."

They headed to the ocean, but only leg deep, so Maura could learn. Jane taught her the basics, and a few minutes later, Maura was standing on the board…only to fall right off.

"I got it Jan—" There was a loud SPLASH.

Jane laughed a little as she helped the other girl up. "Hey Maur, are you ok?"

"Do you think that was funny?"

Jane tried to stop laughing, and stuttered out, "No..." but Maura started laughing too.

"I think that's enough for one day. Let's get you on dry land," Jane said holding a hand out for Maura.

"Thank god!"

Once Maura was dry, she said, "You can go surfing if you want, I don't mind watching." She'd much rather watch, in fact.

"Really? You're the best!" Jane leaned in and kissed Maura softly.

Jane ran to the water. Maura was amazed as she watched Jane do tricks. Jane had the perfect body and how she used it when surfing was very…arousing. Jane grabbed her towel when she came back and was going to start drying herself when Maura captured her lips and assaulted them. Maura wasn't sure what had come over her, but she suddenly needed to be touching Jane, kissing her.

"What was that for?" she said, smiling.

"You, being you."

"I do that a lot, you know." Jane grinned.

"That's good." Maura kissed Jane again, softly this time.

"Um, do you want to eat lunch with my family? Gio and his mother will be there too," Jane asked nervously.

"I would love to!" She leaned to kiss her again, but this time Jane kissed the tip of her nose.

"That's great, but we need to get going, and you kissing me like that will definitely make me late!" Jane smiled and Maura blushed.

(R&I)

Maura went to her house to shower and change. Minutes later Maura stood in front of Jane's house.

"Hey babe." Jane kissed her passionately, but Maura broke away with a gentle shove.

"I don't want your mother walking on us kissing, especially when we haven't been introduced yet."

"You're right, sorry, I couldn't control myself. Oh, she's coming, look!"

Maura turned her head looking for Angela, nervous. "Huh, where?"

Jane kissed her cheek. "You're so cute when you're gullible."

Maura poked Jane in the ribs. "Jane, I need to make a good impression!"

The girls went to the kitchen and found Angela and Terry.

"Ma, this is Maura, my..." Jane didn't know what Maura was to her. Her lover? Her girlfriend? Her friend ?

"I'm her close friend," Maura provided.

"Yes, uh, my close friend. And Maura, this is my ma."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura held a hand out.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Maura." She ignored the hand and gathered Maura into a hug instead. They all settled at the table, ready to eat pasta prepared using Angela's Nonna recipe.

"So Maura, tell me about yourself," Angela said.

"I'm 17, I'm from France, here on vacation with my mother," Maura replied.

"That's nice! How are you enjoying your summer?"

"Very much! This is probably the best summer ever, actually." Maura looked at Jane, who smiled.

"So where did you meet Janie?"

"That's a funny story, actually." Maura told them about the beach incident and the party.

Lunch continued with Angela asking questions and Jane and Gio fighting for the pasta. When they finished, Jane went to help in the kitchen, leaving Maura and her mother alone for a moment.

"Maura, how long have you been dating my Janie? She seems to care a lot for you," Angela asked, more seriously.

"Um…since yesterday? But I've cared for her since the party when she came apologize." Maura was a bit nervous, not knowing why Angela asked.

"Jane…has a lot of problems with feelings. I've never seen her this happy, but…the last girl she introduced me broke her heart. "

"I don't want to hurt Jane. I wouldn't do anything like that intentionally," Maura immediately replied.

"I know I'm not the best mother, but I care and love her very much. I just don't want to see her hurt."

Jane returned. "Hey Maur, do you want to see my room?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, do you need more help cleaning up?"

"No, thank you, dear, and call me Angela," she said with a smile.

The girls went upstairs, and Jane set up her iPhone and speakers to play music. Maura leaned against the door frame, thinking.

"Maur? Just going to stay there?" Jane threw herself on the bed, and Maura finally came and sat beside her.

"Jane, tell me about your family?" Maura was curious since the talk with Angela, but she didn't want to upset Jane.

"I don't…it's hard for me to talk about." Jane sighed.

Maura spoke up, thinking Jane might be more willing to talk if she shared first. "My parents try to be there for me, but sometimes I feel lonely. I don't ask for much, and they sometimes forget about me between all the trips and charities and parties."

Jane suddenly confessed, "My father once said that I wasn't support to be born because I'm a girl." Her eyes were sad, though she held back her tears.

"How do you know this?" Maura asked, laying to facing Jane.

"I heard him say it to my mother when I was six. I had thought I wasn't a good kid, even though I always left my room clean, never made noise or asked him anything. I thought I could be better." Jane falls silent, struggling to speak. "Do you have any idea how sad is to see your father on the couch with your two-year-old brother in his lap watching a game on TV while you have to sit alone, away from them, and not make any noise or he would ground you? To see him playing ball with your brother when we never played with you? A six-year-old shouldn't hear that from her own father." Jane never opened this way to anyone. Frost and Addison knew how her father treated her, but they never knew how she felt about it.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, her heart tight as she held Jane close.

"You're so strong, Jane."

"I never open up like that, I'm sorry."

Maura sighed. "Jane, you don't have to be sorry! I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know, and I love that." Jane kissed her softly and held Maura tight.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10 chapters WOW ! **_

_**I want to tell you all that **__**Katrina Kay**__** is helping me edit the story. She's the best beta reader! **_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Right One

Maura woke feeling a lot of emotions.

Happiness was the strongest, thanks to Jane. Yesterday after Jane's heavy confessions, they had gone to have gelato, and they'd laughed because this time Jane didn't know the owner, and they'd had to wait in the line like normal customers.

She felt…cherished, too. Jane always made sure to pull out her chair for her, held the door open for her, gave Maura her jacket when she saw that Maura was cold. Maura had to admit sometimes she would think about taking a cardigan when they went out, but she enjoyed wearing Jane's clothes too much. She sighed when she remembered when Jane gave up her tank top on the beach.

But sadness was also present. She only had two days left in this paradise, only two more days with Jane. On the next night, she was going to go to Rome for her mother's art show. She had been excited for it before Jane.

_Jane._

Maura finally got up to shower and get dressed. She wanted to go see Jane right away, but she remembered that the tall girl was going to have breakfast with the Gilbertis, so Maura was going to have to wait to see the beautiful girl later.

Maura sat on the table eating some pastries Guido had made that morning and drinking cappuccino. She thought about her first day with Jane, when they had gone to the bookshop and the cafe. Maura would never forget the taste of that cappuccino - it was wonderful in itself, but the one she had been with had made everything perfect.

Maura wanted to do something special for Jane, who always took her to places and gave her amazing memories. After a little brainstorming, Maura came up with the perfect idea for a day with Jane.

An hour later Maura decided to go to see Jane. She chose to walk on the beach since both of their houses were nearby. After a few minutes, Maura saw the raven girl playing football with Frankie and Gio. The girl was fast and strong: she threw the ball far and the boys had to run to catch it.

The blond girl walked closer to them. Jane immediately felt Maura's presence and turned to greet her.

"Morning, _bella_." Jane kissed her softly.

"Good morning, Jane," Maura replied with a smile.

Both boys came to say hello to Maura, too. "Hey Maura, what's up?" Frankie asked.

"Hello Frankie, I'm fine, better now." She looked at Jane and winked. Jane blushed.

"_Buongiorno! _Are you blushing, Jane?" Giovanni asked, laughing.

"No, of course not!" But Jane was clearly embarrassed.

Maura came closer to Jane, standing on her tiptoes to whisper seductively in her ear, "I love when you blush."

Jane shivered and cleared her throat. "Maur, do you want to play football with us? We're just playing passes so no need to worry about getting hurt!"

"Oh Jane, I'm afraid I don't know how to play. This sport isn't very popular in France," Maura replied.

"I'll teach you if you want," Jane offered.

"Ok, I like learning new things. Even though last time I almost drowned when you taught me something. But I still really like you as my teacher!"

"Come on Maur, don't be a drama queen! You couldn't have drowned, it wasn't that deep." She leaned close to the blond and whispered, "And I love being the teacher."

Maura smiled. "Did you know that people have drowned in as little as 30 millimeters of water lying face down, in one case in a wheel rut? I could easily drown there."

"I wouldn't let that happen!" Jane challenged, leaning to capture Maura's lips in a loving kiss that was interrupted by a sound of a throat being cleared.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but can you at least give us the ball before eating each others' faces?" Both girls blushed to a deep shade of red at Giovanni's teasing.

Jane threw the ball at Gio and began to kiss Maura again. She placed her hands on Maura's hips, pulling her closer as Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Jane smiled into it before they pulled away for air.

The ball smacked into Jane's head. "OW!" Jane rubbed the side of her head. "Who did that?" She glared at them, but each boy pointed at the other.

"Um, Jane, weren't you going to teach me?" Maura interrupted, trying to help the boys avoid Jane's wrath.

"Yeah, here, hold the ball like this." Jane showed Maura and stood behind her. "Now you have to throw it, like this." Jane held the ball over Maura's hand, her other resting on the blond's hip.

Maura didn't care about the ball anymore. The way Jane was holding her…but she had to focus, she had to show Jane she could do this.

"On the count of three, you throw, ok?" Jane whispered close to her ear. Maura could only nod.

"One, two…three!" The throw was good - not fast or long like Jane's, but very good for a first time.

"That was great, Maur!"

"Thank you." Maura smiled.

They played for an hour, but then Maura told Jane she had a surprise for her, one they had to go to her house to get. They took Jane's Vespa to her house.

"The surprise is this way." Maura lead Jane to the kitchen.

"A basket?" Jane asked when she saw it on the counter.

"Yes! We're going to have a picnic!" Maura exclaimed.

Jane would never have decided to go on a picnic - too romantic and cheesy. But Maura had changed that in her: she would do anything if Maura was beside her.

"I love it!" Jane hugged her tight.

When they arrived at the park, Jane helped Maura off the Vespa and they found a nice spot near some trees. Jane laid the blanket on the grass and sat on top of it. She stretched her legs so that her dirty Vans were touching the towel, but when Maura looked at her, Jane quickly moved her feet. Maura sat beside her, legs tucked underneath her, and started unpacking the basket. They'd packed some of Guido's delicious sandwiches and fresh lemonade.

After they'd cleaned up, Maura leaned back to rest against a nearby tree and Jane rested her head on Maura's lap. Maura played with Jane's curls and looked thoughtful.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane asked.

"It's nothing."

"Hives, Maur." Maura had told Jane about her condition caused by lying.

Maura sighed sadly. "I have only 2 days left. I'm leaving tomorrow night for Rome."

"Don't worry about that, let's just enjoy now, okay?" Jane sat up and hugged her. But Jane was also devastated. She didn't want Maura to go, but since they lived in two different countries, she knew they had to part sometime.

"I promise you'll hear from me." Jane said. "We have technology on our side - we can Skype, email, text each other."

"But it won't be the same. I need you beside me. I need your hugs and kisses," Maura said, mouth still sad despite her small smile.

"I can give you those right now." Jane leaned to kiss Maura, who kissed back passionately. Their tongues fought as their hands caressed. Jane reached her hand to draw circles with her thumb on the soft skin at the back of Maura's neck, while Maura let her hands wander the curves of Jane's sides.

Their embrace was becoming heated by the second by the time they broke apart to breathe.

"Wow, that was… great – no, perfect!" Jane grinned.

"It was…we're good at kissing," Maura teased, poking Jane in the ribs. Jane responded by tickling her, and soon she was straddling Maura where she had fallen onto her back.

"Stop, Jane, please!" Maura laughed breathlessly.

"Okay, okay, but you got what you deserved!" Jane ceased her assault and kissed her nose instead.

"I- I want you to come to dinner tonight, to meet my mother," Maura blurted out suddenly, biting her lip nervously as she looked up at Jane, waiting.

"I-I… don't know." Jane wasn't good with parents. She was worried she would cause the wrong impression tonight.

Jane got off Maura and laid beside her, looking at the sky. Maura notice the worry in her and turned to face her.

"I promise she'll like you. It's only dinner. Only you, me and her. What could go wrong?"

Jane couldn't deny Maura anything. She would go to the moon if Maura asked.

She turned to face the blond girl. "What time?" she said with a slow grin. Maura's answering smile was broad and happy as she kissed Jane again.

(R&I)

Four hours had passed since Maura asked Jane to join her and her mother for dinner. And one hour remained until dinner was served. Jane was so nervous, she couldn't remember if she'd washed her hair yet, so she washed it twice.

Getting dressed was the worst part. She couldn't just show up in ripped jean shorts - she needed to look decent. So she put on the best jeans she had brought with her - because while they exactly up to the Isles standard, at least they didn't have holes - and a white tank top under a dark blue long sleeve shirt that she rolled to her elbows. She even cleaned her white Vans a bit. Ready to go…or at least she hoped she was.

At 7:00, right on time, she rang the bell, and Maura opened the door seconds later.

"You came." Maura beamed at her.

"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?" Jane replied with a wink.

"And you brought flowers, how sweet!"

"Actually they're for your mom to, you know, make a good impression. But I got you something too."

"You did? What is it?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Well…" Jane began, but she was interrupted.

"Maura? Why are you standing at the door for so long? It isn't polite to make a guest wait at the door," a woman said from further inside.

Maura led Jane to the living room. "I want you to meet my mother. Mother, this is Jane Rizzoli, my dear friend."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Isles" Jane offered her hand.

"You too," Constance replied, looking at the girl up and down and nodding, ignoring the proffered hand.

Jane lowered her hand and put it in her pocket, her stomach sinking until she remembered the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you, Mrs. Isles." Jane handed the flowers to the older woman.

"Thank you." Jane couldn't tell if she was pleased or disappointed. Mrs. Isles was hard to read.

"Mrs. Isles, dinner is served," Guido interrupted at the doorway.

"Chef Zamboni, could you please put these in water?" Constance asked, handing the bouquet to Guido.

Maura felt embarrassed at how her mother was treating her friend and tried to distract Jane.

"Jane, this is Chef Zamboni. Guido, this is Jane Rizzoli, my close friend." She smiled at the old man, knowing he would treat Jane well.

"Rizzoli? _Una italiana?" (An Italian?)_ he asked.

"_Solo attraverso il sangue e il cuore. Io sono di Boston," (Only by blood and heart. I'm from Boston)_ Jane answered in perfect Italian.

"Shall we start dinner?" Constance proposed.

They went in to sit at the table. Jane never saw so many forks and knives - which one was she supposed to use? She was getting more nervous by the second. Maura, seated across from her, saw the distress Jane was in and silently showed her where to start.

"Jane, isn't it? Tell me about yourself," Constance asked.

Maura seethed at her patronizing tone. Her mother she never treat her other guests like this.

"Yeah, it's Jane. Um…I'm from Boston, as I already said, uh, I'm 18 and I'm here with my family for the summer."

"Do you come often to Italy with your parents?"

"Yes, every summer. But only my ma and my brother are with me." Jane replied.

"What about your father? Maura's father is out on business. He's a very busy man, so he couldn't come with us."

"Well, my father doesn't like Italy, so he prefers to stay in Boston." The more they talked, the more Jane felt like she was being interrogated.

"Is he also a busy man?" She knew what Constance was asking, but she wouldn't be intimidated into feeling ashamed of her father.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Isles. He's a plumber."

"A plumber? Does he make that much money, that you can come to Italy every summer?"

Jane didn't like the question at all. Maura was so embarrassed and ashamed by her mother that she couldn't keep silent and let the questioning continue.

"You don't have to answer that, Jane. I'm sorry my mother has to be so nosy."

"That's okay, Maur." She smiled across the table at Maura, then turned back to Constance. "To answer you question Mrs. Isles, he does. He owns a company, but even though he's the owner, he decided to continue to help with plumbing jobs. My brother and I are well taken care of," Jane replied coolly.

They ate in silence for a while. Maura kept sending Jane apologetic looks, but Jane only shook her head and smiled affectionately. They were finishing the main course when Constance decided it was time for more questions.

"What do you want to do when you graduate, Jane? You'll be attending college, I assume?"

"Actually, no, I'm not going to college, I'm going right to the Academy. I want to be a homicide detective," she replied, proud of herself for going after her dream.

"A police officer? Oh, what a shame," Constance said, in a disapproving voice.

Who did she think she was, to talk someone's dream down like that? Jane thought. She'd been trying to control herself since she was introduced to Constance, but enough was enough.

"Detective, actually, not just police officer, and I don't think I need your approval," Jane snapped.

"Well, at least you won't throw money away like Maura. She thinks she's going to medical school to cut up dead people." Constance gave a fake, mean laugh.

"Mother, please stop" Maura pleaded, hurt in her eyes.

Insulting her was fine, Jane thought, but insulting Maura in front of her was the last straw.

"That's it!" Jane declared as she stood up, Maura following. "I was fine with you throwing ** at me, but Maura's your daughter, and she's the most intelligent person I've ever met or ever will meet. She'll be brilliant in whatever she decides to do, and those dead people would be lucky to be cut up by her. So you think sending her to medical school would be a waste of money? You're wrong!"

Jane was breathing hard, furious at Constance.

"Jane- " Maura tried to speak, but Constance interrupted.

"Enough! I'll not allow a person like you to talk to me like this. Please leave now, and don't even think about coming back!" Constance stood, anger bringing her to her feet.

Jane looked at Maura, waiting.

"Jane… I think it's better for you to leave." Maura lowered her head in shame.

The tall girl was hurt, but she understood. She walked herself out.

The moment Maura heard the door close, she couldn't hold her words back any longer.

"Why did you do that? Do you have any idea how Jane is important to me? Mother, I love her!"

"Love her? Maura, stop being a silly girl. I have no problem with you dating girls, but please, have standards. Did you see her clothes? She is not the right person for you."

"I can't believe you said that! She's…she's perfect!" Maura ran to her room and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed and wept.

Half an hour of crying later, she heard something knocking on her window. Jane was in the backyard throwing pebbles up at her.

"Hey, Maur." Jane smiled at her, but Maura could only manage a wobbly half-smile in return.

Jane climbed to the room, Maura helping her through the window frame.

"Jane, what are you doing here? Mother won't like a bit if she finds you." But even if Maura wanted to be mad at Jane for climbing to her window, she couldn't. Jane had stood up for her at dinner and now she was here, and everything would be fine.

"I didn't give you your present, by the way. Here." Jane pulled a box from her back pocket and held it out to her.

Maura opened the box to see a silver necklace with the sideways loops of infinity symbol held by a thin, delicate chain. Maura raised her head to let her eyes meet Jane's.

"I'll be with you forever. It doesn't matter how far away you are."

Maura's eyes filled with tears again. Jane's gift and words were the most beautiful she had ever received. She hugged Jane tight, saying thank you over and over again against Jane's neck.

"Would you help me put it on?"

"Of course, turn around." Jane locked the necklace closed and leaned in to kiss Maura's neck.

Maura pulled Jane to her bed, where they lay facing each other. Maura reached to caress Jane's cheek, tracing her jaw while Jane drew circles on Maura's arm. After a long silence, the blond spoke.

"You're the right person." She leaned and kissed Jane, slowly and tenderly enough to put her love into the soft contact of their lips. "I love you, Jane."

Jane pulled away from the kiss with a smile so bright Maura thought it could light the whole world. "I love you more."

Maura hugged Jane and laid her head on the other girl's chest.

"Not possible," Maura said, Jane kissed the words away.

* * *

_**Oh.. love!B.S.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Won't Forget You

The next morning, Maura woke up smiling. Jane was still with her, an arm wrapped around Maura's waist and their legs tangled together. Even though Maura would have loved to spend the rest of her life like that, she couldn't: Jane had to sneak out. Constance couldn't know she spent the night with her daughter. Maura's smile faded a little at the thought of having to ask Jane to leave.

"Jane," Maura whispered to her. "Sweetie, you have to wake up." She shook the arm around her gently.

"No," Jane replied in a raspy voice and held Maura tighter, burying her face in the hollow of the other girl's neck.

Maura sighed.

"Jane, sweetheart, c'mon, wake up," Maura tried again. The raven girl didn't even move, so Maura decided to try a different approach. She kissed Jane's shoulder and trailed kisses to her collarbone showing under her tank top. Maura just had time to notice Jane begin to move before, next thing she knows, she is under Jane, who grins down at her.

"Now that's a good way to wake up," Jane says as she leans down to kiss Maura.

Maura smiles into the kiss, which was grows more heated the longer it lasts. Jane starts to kiss her neck and Maura can't help but moan.

"Jane." It came out as a whisper, and the other girl either didn't hear or ignored her protest. "Jane," she tried again, and this time, the tall girl stopped.

"What is it, babe?"

"We need to stop." Jane sighed. "Mother can't see you here. You have to leave, I'm sorry." Maura couldn't look at Jane as she spoke, feeling ashamed of having to say anything, thanks to her mother.

"Hey, hey," Jane cupped Maura's face and making her look in her eyes. "I know you want me here. I'll leave, but we can still meet each other later, right?"

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't think my mother would have that reaction towards you. And of course we can meet later," Maura said, trying and failing to hide her sadness.

"That's not all," Jane asked, "what's the matter?"

"I'm leaving tonight." A single tear threatened to fall, but Jane caught it before it rolled down her cheek.

"Maur, please don't cry. I promise you we'll be together again. I love you too much to be far from you for too long," she told Maura. "I have some cash saved for after graduation," Jane confessed. "I can come to you, I can visit you in Paris. I promise you I won't forget you." Jane pulled her into a heated kiss.

"I love you too, Jane," Maura replied before she was lost to Jane's kisses.

After allowing themselves a few more minutes entwined in each other's arms, they move to the hallway. Maura leads Jane, checking for her mother, but they make to the door without being caught. Jane punches her fist into the air to celebrate, making Maura laugh quietly.

"Meet me later on the beach, let's get away for the day," Jane whispered to her.

"I'd love that." Maura looked around once more and, seeing that they were alone, she pecked Jane's lips in a quick kiss. "Bye, Jane."

"See you later, _bella_."

Jane walked to her Vespa smiling. Last night had had its ups and downs, but the ups were definitely all she could think about. Maura saying she loved her, holding her the entire night…and she had had an amazing dream:

_Jane opened the door after a long day in the precinct._

_A four-year-old boy with blond short hair came running towards her screaming "MAMMA!"_

_He jumped up for a hug, and she caught him. He wrapped his little arms around her neck as she kissed him on the head. "What's up, little man? What are you doing?"_

_"I'm playing cars with Lilly and Mommy," the boy answered, excited. "Come play too, Mamma!" The boy squirmed in her arms, so Jane put him down, and he pulled her by the hand to the living room._

_"Mamma!" A little girl with brown hair hugged Jane tightly._

_"Hello, princess." Jane kissed her daughter and scooped the girl into her arms to tickle her._

_"Mamma, mamma," the little girl tried to say between giggles. Jane put her down, and went over to her wife._

_"And how are you, my queen?" Jane teased, lowering herself to kiss Maura, who was sitting on the couch._

_"I'm better now that you're home." She gave Jane a quick, chaste kiss._

_"Eww, no kissing!" The little boy made a face. "You can sit here beside me and Lilly to play," he told Jane, patting the rug next to him._

_Jane and Maura laughed at the little boy._

_"Don't mind if I do, Will." Jane smiled and sat by her wife and children._

_Jane smiles the whole way home._

* * *

When Maura closed the door, she turned and saw her mother watching her from the end of the hallway.

"Didn't I make myself clear last night?" Constance asked, furious.

Maura didn't answer.

"I don't want this girl around you! Pack your bags!" Constance raised her voice.

"What? No, Mother, I'm not leaving now!"

"Yes, we are. I made the arrangements last night."

"But Mother—" Constance raised her hand to halt her daughter, who fell silent for a few moments.

"I have to say goodbye to Jane," Maura whispered, heartbroken.

"That's not happening. You're only leaving this house to go to Rome. And give me your cellphone, I don't want you to call her." Constance extended a open hand for the phone.

"But Mother, she's expecting me later! Please, just let me call her!" Maura pleaded, but Constance only waved her palm, still waiting for the phone.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" Maura yelled, shocking them both as she slapped her phone into her mother's hand. She had never yelled at Constance before. She ran to her bedroom, slammed the door behind her, and threw herself on the bed, sobbing.

Half an hour later, she was en route to catch a helicopter to Rome. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but silent tears couldn't be stopped from falling down her cheeks.

In the meantime, Jane was having breakfast with her family.

"You look different, Janie," Angela remarked, pouring more coffee in her cup.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"I bet it's someone, I don't know…someone blond?" Frankie pretended to ask. Jane tried to hit him, but he ducked the blow.

"Jane, don't hit your brother." Angela admonished. "Where were you last night?" she asked Jane.

"I slept at Maura's," Jane told her. Frankie smirked and Angela gasped. Even though her daughter slept out almost every night in Boston, she didn't know what Jane was doing or with who she was.

"Not like that! Her mother shouted at her and she was pretty upset, so I stayed 'til we fell sleep. I didn't plan to spent the night there."

"I hope she's all right. Maura is a good girl," Angela said.

"She's perfect, Ma."

Jane finished eating, took a shower and changed before heading to the beach to meet Maura. She sat on the sand and waited, using the time she was alone to plan her day with Maura. She would take the girl to the park again, teach her how to ride the Vespa, have lunch on a nice restaurant. Later they could go to the movies again, and this time Jane could kiss her whenever she wanted. But her happy thoughts were sobered by the realization that tonight was Maura's last night and it would be a while before they met again.

Jane checked her iPhone and saw that she had been waiting for half an hour. Half an hour turned into an hour. Jane called Maura, but her cellphone was turned off. When an hour became two, she decide to go to Maura's house.

Constance couldn't see her, so she decided to throw pebbles at Maura's window again. She stood under the window, calling Maura quietly. No one answered.

Guido heard a noise coming from the backyard. "Ms. Rizzoli? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Chef Zamboni!" Jane rubbed at her neck, embarrassed. "I was, uh, trying to call Maura."

"_O bambina_," he said, her stomach sinking at his tone. "This will be hard to hear, but…Mrs. Isles and Maura left for Rome this morning."

"WHAT?" Jane couldn't believe it. "No, no, that has to be a mistake! She didn't even say goodbye to me!" She shook her head, trying to deny it.

"Her mother wouldn't let her call or leave a note, but she left you this." Guido handed her a silver bracelet with an "M" pendant that Jane recognized as Maura's.

"Do you know her address there? Please, I need to talk to her," Jane begged, her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't," he said apologetically.

Jane turned and left without another word.

She returned to the beach again, sitting where she had met Maura. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and after 12 years without them, she didn't try to hold them back.

She knew Constance had to have something to do with the sudden departure. The Maura Jane knew wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. Jane's body began to shake with sobs. How was she supposed to find Maura again? She had promised Maura she would find her and be with her. But how was she supposed to keep that promise now?

Jane didn't know how long she stayed there with her knees bent to her chest and her face in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her and a voice calling her name.

"Jane," Frankie said. "Jane come on, let's go home. We've been looking for you all day Jane, it's 8:00 already."

She had missed both lunch and dinner. She really had lost track of time. Jane let her brother guide her to their house. Once inside, she went to her room, her mother following her.

"Janie, what happened?" The older woman asked, sitting beside her daughter and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder where the girl lay, eyes closed tightly and mouth trembling.

"She's gone," Jane whispered, her voice weak.

"Maura?"

Hearing her name made Jane start to cry again. Frankie, who stood at the door, had never seen his sister cry, and it worried him. Even her mother couldn't remember the last time Jane had cried. Angela held Jane, who poured her heart out, then slept wrapped in her mother's arms.

* * *

Maura ran out of tears when they were on their way to the hotel. When they got to the hall of the hotel, she saw the last person she expected to be there.

"Dad?"

* * *

_**Just want to thank my amazing beta reader Katrina Kay ! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Troubles and Wishes

_"Dad?"_

"Richard? I didn't know you would be joining us!" Constance said, surprised, and went to greet her husband.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to enjoy the last days of vacation with my girls." He gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and smiled at Maura, who still haven't moved. He could already tell that she had a lot on her mind. "Connie, would you mind if Maura and I take a walk? It's a beautiful day outside. And we'll be back for lunch."

"Not at all. I need to take care of last-minute issues before the exhibition tomorrow anyway." He smiled and gave Maura a kiss, offering her his arm.

Maura smiled back. Her father was so good to her. She looped her arm on his and they left the hotel. They walked in silence until they reached a park, and her father pointed out a swing set on a small hill. Maura smiled, remembering that her father used to take her to the park in their neighborhood so she could play on the swings.

Both sat on the swing chair. Maura pushed her feet off the ground and swung slowly. Her father didn't speak at first, just watched her daughter for a few long moments.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked eventually.

"Not really," Maura answered, concentrating on the view in front of her instead of her father and his question.

"Maura, sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me." Maura knew her father wouldn't judge Jane: he wouldn't care how she dressed, that she was a daughter of a plumber, or about her manners. Her father was a good man. He would probably be amazed, just like Maura, at how Jane was direct but loving, and so different from the fake, selfish people they knew.

"I just…I can't…It hurts too much," Maura replied, unable to hold back a sniffle that threatened to turn into tears.

"Oh, dear, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll get better." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It won't, dad! I didn't even get to say goodbye to her!" Maura replied between the sobs she couldn't hold back any longer. "She's probably still waiting for me on the beach and Mother—" Her father pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry.

"Who is she, darling?" He had never saw her daughter like this, so distraught over someone.

"Her name…she's…Ja—" She couldn't say her name yet. The wound was too fresh.

"What did your mother do?" Thankfully, he didn't push to know the other name.

"Mother treated her so badly, Dad. At dinner, she kept making her so uncomfortable, asking questions about her family and judging her. I felt awful." More tears rolled on her cheeks at the memory.

"I know your mother can judge people a little harshly, but for this to affect you this way, I can tell this person has to be very special to you." He caressed her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"She is, Dad, I love her." Maura rested her head on her father's chest, sniffling against his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Maura," he replied with a sigh, and held her close.

Once Maura was able to control her tears, he took her for a cup of cappuccino at the same café they had visited on their last trip to Rome.

"I hope you'll feel better soon, sweetheart," he said as they sipped at their drinks.

"Eventually. Um, I hadn't had a chance to ask you yet, why are you here? Not that I mind or anything, I just thought you were busy with meetings." Her father was the president of a important financial company, so he was very busy.

"Can't a father make time for his daughter?" he teased.

"Of course, Dad! I didn't mean like that. I'm very happy that you're here." She smiled and drank her coffee.

They decided to walk back to the hotel, since it was nearly lunchtime. Maura told her father she was going to order room service to her hotel room instead of eating with her parents. She didn't want to face her mother. Her father didn't argue. The time without Maura would give him a chance to speak to his wife about what had happened.

Maura went to her room, but she didn't eat. She wasn't hungry—she was hurt. She took a shower and then tried to sleep, but her mind was filled with Jane. She finally fell asleep holding the necklace Jane had given her.

(R&I)

The next morning, Jane woke with a headache from crying. She laid in bed, facing the ceiling. She didn't cry; she didn't think she could anymore. All the tears she saved from all those years were cried the day before. She sighed. Her life had to continue, but she didn't want it to without Maura.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother called, entering the room. "How are you?"

" 'Morning, Ma. I've been better." At least her mother was helping her, taking care of her.

"Oh Janie, everything will be okay. Come eat breakfast, I've made bu—"

"—Bunny pancakes." Jane shock her head and smiled a little. Her mother was great when her father wasn't around. She wished it could be always like this.

Jane followed her mother to the kitchen and sat beside her brother, who was already attacking his pancake.

"G'Mohrnin',"he said with his mouth full.

"Hey bro, nice manners," she teased.

"Oh come on, you know how good these are!" He pointed with his fork to the plate full of pancakes.

"Yeah, they are." She took two of them and covered them with a large helping of syrup.

"Me and Gio are going to play basketball with Peppe later on the courts, do you wanna come with us? That way it'll be two on two?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do." She sighed.

* * *

Maura was still lying on her bed looking at the window. The day was beautiful, Rome was great, but she was alone. She had broken both Jane's heart and her own.

When she heard a knock on her door, she dragged herself, with much effort, out of bed to answer it.

"Good morning!" her father said, holding a tray full of food and coffee and leaning for a kiss.

"Morning." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I know you didn't eat last night, so I'm here to eat with you." He set the tray on the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, honey." He smiled and poured her a cup of coffee. "I was thinking…-what do think about spend the day with your old man here?"

"I'd like that very much!"

"Great! Because I already planned something."

Two hours later, they left the hotel and began their day at the Sistine Chapel. Once inside, Maura pointed out different works of art and explained the creative processes of the Renaissance artists who had created them. Best of all, her father actually listened to her, asking questions and making observations to her. After all, he was married to an artist.

* * *

Jane and Frankie met Gio and Peppe on the courts, where they were already playing.

"Hey guys!" Frankie shouted.

"Hey! " Gio replied.

"So how is this going to work? Rizzolis AKA losers versus us?" Peppe asked. Peppe wasn't a very nice person, and Jane didn't like him at all, but it was just a game. She could put up with him that long.

"Ha ha, very funny, Peppe," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Let's just play and see who ends up being the losers!"

Frankie started with the ball. He passed to Jane, and she scored. The game continued without incident until ten minutes later, when Gio caught the ball and passed to Peppe, but Jane snatched it and scored again.

"_Andiamo, Peppe!" ("Let's go, Peppe!")_ Jane shoved him. She was playing with fire, taunting him, and she knew it.

Peppe had the ball, but instead of scoring, he threw the ball as hard as he could at Jane's back

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" She started towards him with her eyes blazing and her gut full of anger.

"Come on, dyke, bring it!" he said, looking for a fight and knowing he'd find one.

Jane launched herself on him, hitting him on the jaw and slamming her other fist into his side. He landed a solid punch on her cheek, and she fell beside him, head spinning. Jane was used to fights; back in Boston, she and her gang always got themselves into trouble where fighting was the only way out.

He kicked her ribs hard enough to make her wheeze. _"Mi fai schifo! io tu e quella lesbica bionda sulla spiaggia, l'altro giorno ho visto!" ("You disgust me! I saw you and that blonde dyke on the beach the other day!")_ She got up and slammed a punch into his temple hard enough to knock him out. Who did he think he was, to talk about _her_ like that? _She_ was the most perfect human being in the world.

She was about to start kicking him, but Gio stopped her, pulling her to a quiet part of the courts. He had stayed back, out of the way, before only because Jane would have swung at him for interfering in a fair fight. He managed to get her away from the crowd that had surrounded the fight and finally let go of her arm. She was breathing hard, eyes still angry.

"Jane, you're bleeding! Here." Gio took his shirt off, leaving him with a tank top, and pressed the fabric to her bleeding eyebrow. She was going to need stitches. She flinched and held her side at the pain her quick movement had caused. That idiot had hit her hard, and she was starting to feel the damage.

"Sit here, sis." He lead her to a bench.

"Thanks, guys." She checked to see if she was still bleeding. "Man, I need to get this looked at, but Ma is going to see the stitches. Fuck! Why did _she_ have to leave?" Jane whispered the last part to herself, but Gio still heard her.

"Who left? Mau—"

"Don't say her name. Please." Her voice was pure hurt.

"I'm going to find some ice. Jane, hang on. Gio, help me here," Frankie said.

The boys entered a small shop nearby and asked for some ice.

"Jane's really pining after Maura," Frankie said.

"Is that why she beat the hell of out of Peppe?" Gio asked

"Probably. For the first time in my life, I saw Jane cry. It was really bad last night, man. She cried 'til she fell asleep."

"Bro, that's bad. I didn't even know she_ could _cry."

"Yeah, I was glad my father wasn't around so Ma could take care of her. It would be really, really bad if he was here. "

"I don't want to think about that. The best thing for us to do is distract her," Gio said and Frankie agreed.

"We've gotta get her to the hospital, man. Good thing I came with my car."

They returned with a big bag of ice for Jane. She held onto her ribs, flinching at the pain.

They told her they were taking her to the hospital, and Jane didn't argue.

* * *

"That was incredible, Dad! I didn't know we could go up the stairs and take a closer look at the paints!" Maura exclaimed.

"Well, I know some people," he said with a wink. They both laughed.

"Now where to, sweetheart? You choose next, and then I have a surprise for you for lunch!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise!" He tapped his nose with a finger like he used to do when Maura was little and asked him difficult questions.

"Okay, you're right. What about the Coliseum?" she proposed.

"Excellent choice, my darling."

They took a cab to the Coliseum, where they explored and took pictures of the massive structure. Maura started to tell her father some facts, but her father cut her off, saying, "Did you know the Coliseum had a maximum capacity of 50,000 spectators during gladiator contests and other public spectacles? Some modern estimates suggest that it can accommodate up to 87,000 people."

Maura stared at her father—how did he know that?

"Construction started in 72 AD during the reign of Emperor Vespasian and was completed in 80 AD under the emperor's successor, Titus. At this point, it's been standing for 1,931 years." He finished with a smile at Maura's amazed look. "What? You're not the only genius in the family."

Maura didn't have words, just hugged her father tight. He held her close and whispered in her hair. "I love you, little darling. I'm sorry I'm not around enough."

Maura closed her eyes tighter to stop the tears from falling. "I love you too, Dad."

Richard took her daughter to her favorite restaurant, a little Italian place with the best pasta they'd ever eaten.

"_The Cucina_! I love this place, but it's so hard to get a table here! Thank you so much!"

"I knew you would like it." All through their meal—both of them ate a big plate of pasta carbonara—she kept thanking him.

* * *

"Ow, that hurts!" Jane winced.

"The doctor said you needed rest. Even if you didn't break any ribs, they're still bruised." Frankie helped his sister out of the car.

"Yeah, come on, I'll give you a hand too," Gio offered.

"I'm fine, thanks."

They made it to the first step before Angela saw them.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Jane closed her eyes and flinched at the sound of her middle name. It meant trouble. "I just had a call from the hospital saying that my daughter had visited. What happened?" Even though she was mad at Jane, worry filled her voice.

"I fell playing ball, hit my eye and needed stitches, that's all," Jane lied. Telling her mother that she got in a fight wouldn't make things any better.

"Oh Janie! Come here!" She pulled her in hug and Jane winced in pain, Angela pulled back, pulling her shirt up a little looking at her side. " What happened? Are they broken?"

"No, only bruised, but they hurt pretty bad," she replied, making a face at the pain.

"Mrs. Rizz, the doc said she needed to rest, three days at least," Gio offered.

"Thank you, Giovanni. Such a nice boy. If Janie were into boys, you two would be perfect for each other."

"Ewww, Ma!" Jane and Gio made the same disgusted face. "That's like saying me and Frankie should be together! Gio's like my other brother!"

They all laughed, until Jane had to stop when her side began to hurt. Everyone helped her inside, fussing over her.

She got onto the bed and turned on the TV. Miss Congeniality was on. Normally she didn't like chick flicks, but Sandra Bullock was a pretty hot Fed.

* * *

"Thanks for the perfect day, Dad" Maura said.

"You're welcome, and thanks for all the facts on the tours." He winked. "Now go and get ready for tonight. I know you and your mother aren't in good terms, but I think you should still go to her show. She'll want you there."

Maura was angry at her mother, but she understood. Her mother had put a lot of work into it, and she had to admit she enjoyed going to these shows.

"Okay, I'll go get ready."

"We'll leave in three hours." He pulled Maura into a hug and kissed her head. "You're a good girl and becoming a great woman, darling."

"You helped me a lot, you know." She held him tighter.

After a nap and a shower, she went to pick her outfit. She decided on a dark blue Chanel dress that showed her back and a pair of Jimmy Choo heels. With a small Prada bag to hold her things, she was ready. A town car was waiting for them, and fifteen minutes later they arrived at the gallery, close from Trevi Fountain.

"It looks perfect, dear," Richard said to his wife.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. She didn't even look at Maura, knowing her daughter wasn't about to start talking to her yet after all that had happened with Jane.

The art show began as planned. Many important people had come, and Constance was in the spotlight as she liked. Richard stood beside her, talking to some business men who were attending about some deal.

Maura sat on a chair near the bar alone. She didn't have anyone to talk to: all the people there were too old and not interested on hearing her facts about art, even though they enjoyed the gallery.

Richard saw her daughter alone and whispered to his wife, "Connie, I'll be right back."

"Hello darling. I need some fresh air, too much art around me. Want to join me for a quick walk?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much." She looped her arm through his, and they left, strolling to the fountain nearby.

"Thanks for taking me away from there for awhile," Maura said.

"I only noticed that you needed a walk," he replied with a wink, making Maura smile. If it wasn't for her father, she would still be lying on her bed crying about Jane.

"And thanks for…distracting me."

"Darling, that's what fathers do." He hugged her tightly.

"Here. Make a wish." Her dad offered her a coin to throw in the fountain. She studied the artwork, the beautiful details and ornate scenes, thinking.

Maura turned backward to the fountain and closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted most. It didn't take a lot of thought: Jane.

She threw the coin and made her wish.

* * *

_**Thanks to **__**Katrina Kay**__**, she is amazing ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! A lot is going on in my life right now and it became a little hard to write. But please don't give up on me! **_

_**Thanks again and happy birthday to Katrina Kay, the beta of this story **_

_**Happy readying**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Maura opened her eyes and faced the fountain. She didn't believe in God, but she really hoped the fountain could bring her to Jane. _How silly am I?_ she thought sadly.

"Ready to go back? I wouldn't mind stay out here all night, but your mother want us there and I need to finish up some work." Her father rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," she said with a nod, taking a last look at the fountain before they left.

The art show lasted another couple of hours. Constance received only good reviews; it couldn't have gone any better. Richard proposed a nice dinner to celebrate.

"I prefer to go back to the hotel, I'm exhausted," Constance replied.

Maura didn't say anything. She wanted to go, but didn't want to go with her mother—just like going to the exhibition.

But despite Constance's reluctance, Richard insisted, so they went to a famous restaurant near the fountain. They didn't have wait for a table, since Richard had somehow already reserved one for them.

In the middle of dinner, Richard began to talk about a job opportunity for his company. "…so this addition will make it grow at least 25%. All the contracts will be easier and faster, too, so I think is the best solution we've come up with in years."

"I think it's wonderful, dear, but what does it have to do with us?" Constance asked, puzzled.

Maura just kept eating her dinner. She didn't want to talk. This was their last night in Italy, the place she had found—and lost—Jane.

"Well, sweetheart, I'd have to work from the U.S., probably Boston, and I would like to you to come with me." At the mention of Boston, Constance gasped and Maura choked on her pasta.

"Boston? Not a chance!" his wife said.

"Maura, dear, are you all right?" Her father rubbed her back, looking concerned as Maura tried to speak.

"Dad, did I hear you right? Are we moving to Boston?" she asked, scarcely daring to believe it.

"Yes, little darling, I've already bought a house there and started moving. It would be great if you would move with me." He smiled.

"I would love that, Dad!"

"So it's settled. Maura is moving in with me, but what about you darling?" He looked to Constance, who was still in shock.

"Richard, are…are you sure? Boston is not a nice place." Constance knew that once they moved to Boston, Maura would relentlessly search for Jane.

"The neighborhood I bought the house is very safe, there's even a nice park close to it. And wait 'til you see the house, beautiful architecture!"

"I still think it's a bad idea," Constance replied quietly.

"Let's discuss it after dinner. Right now, who wants dessert?" he asked.

Maura was so happy, the smile wouldn't leave her face. After they finished dinner, they went back to their hotel. On their way, they passed in front of the fountain, and Maura whispered her thanks.

"What did you say, dear?" her father asked.

"I can't wait to go to Boston!" she answered, her eyes filled with hope.

* * *

Jane woke next morning with her side feeling sore.

_"Wow, I slept a lot. Those painkillers are really strong," _she thought.

"Hey there, I brought you some food!" her mother called, entering her room.

"Thanks, Ma. All this healing is making me hungry." Jane sat up and accepted the tray.

" Gio told me what happened." Jane's eyes widened in fear as Angela continued. "You know I don't like to hear that you are fighting, but that boy deserved it." Angela chucked and Jane frowned.

"Wait, you're saying that it was ok for me to beat him up?" Jane was definitely confused—had she really heard her mother correctly?

"I'm not saying fighting is the best answer, but he insulted you and Maura." She immediately regretting saying Maura's name, remembering how her daughter had cried the last time she heard it.

Seeing her mother hesitance, and guessing its source, Jane sighed. "Ma, it's okay to say her name. I need to get over her." She chuckled as she lowered her head. "How am I going to get over her? She was perfect," she mumbled sadly.

"Janie." Her mother cupped her chin, tilting Jane's head up so her daughter would meet her eyes. "Maura is a great girl indeed, and things will get better." She hugged her daughter close.

"Yeah," Jane sighed. "I hope so."

"Now eat your breakfast." Her mother tapped her nose and Jane gave a small smile.

(R&I)

Jane left the house alone for the first time since Maura's departure. She walked on the beach, unconsciously heading for the spot where she had first met Maura. Jane smiled at the memory of their first encounter and how they definitely didn't start on the right foot. Jane only hoped Maura wouldn't forget her.

On her way home, Jane stopped at Giuseppe's bookshop and bought a book—not a long one or the kind Maura loved to read, but it looked like a good book. Jane didn't want to leave her house anymore, because it hurt too much to think about all the places she'd seen Maura, and the book would distract her and keep her out of the kind of trouble that led to bruised ribs.

She missed her friends. They would cheer her up. She had ten days left until they would return to Boston and school started again. Jane loved Italy, but now it only reminded her of Maura. She just wanted her same old Boston.

* * *

In Rome, Maura and her father were eating breakfast again in Maura's hotel room. Even though they could eat at the fanciest restaurants in Rome, they both preferred the quietness and the privacy of the room. It almost seemed like they were home.

Maura was enjoying the view of Rome from the window when her father finished sipping his coffee and asked, ''Why are you so excited to go to Boston, sweetheart? You never liked America before."

"I-I…" Maura sighed. There was no other way to explain it without mentioning Jane. "I met a girl in Naples, and we fell in love. When I introduced her to mother, she treated Jane badly and told her to never come over again. Jane climbed my window that night and stayed with me…" Her dad raised an eyebrow. "We didn't have sex, Dad! She just held me, she was there for me. But the next morning, Mother saw her leaving and told me to pack, and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye!" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, little darling, I can't believe your mother did this! I presumed Jane was a little bit different from what your mother thinks is our style?" He handed her a tissue.

"Yes, but Jane is the best person I've ever met. She is so kind and brave, Dad. I felt embarrassed at how Mother treated her, and I thought she would never wanted to see me again, but she came to me that night anyway."

"Sweetheart, your mother loves you dearly, but she isn't the best judge of people, and I know it hurts." Maura nodded, and he continued, sounding puzzled. "But what does Jane has to do with us moving?"

"She's from Boston."

"Oh, I see. Well, if it's meant to be, you two will find each other. And I promise you I won't come between you like your mother did, but I do want to meet this girl that stole my little darling's heart, when you find her." He smiled, and Maura stood up and hugged her father tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't judge her without giving her a chance. I love you, Dad!"

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey beautiful people! I have great news! First of all I got a job so updates it will be only over the weekends, I made new friends that are amazing! They're from the fandom and so so nice! And finally but not least here is a brand new chapter for you, sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be amazing, give a couple of weeks and I will upload it. **_

_**Thank you my beautiful beta reader Katrina Kay ! **_

* * *

Chapter 14 - Boston

Days passed.

Maura was having a nice time living with her father. They always had breakfast and dinner together, something they hadn't done when they'd lived in Paris because of his travels. Her mother was still in Paris refusing to come to Boston. It made Maura sad, but they weren't speaking to each other anyway since Naples.

Maura looked from her car at the school where she would spend her senior year. In a different situation, she would be horrified to go to a public school, since she had always studied at private schools in Europe, but this could, through the slimmest of chances, be the school where Jane studies. Maybe, just maybe, this would be where they would meet again. But what if she doesn't go this school? What if she ended up all alone again? What if—

"Ms. Isles, do you need anything else?" her driver interrupted.

"No, thank you, Henry."

She walked through the doors of the ran to meet their friends, hugs shared between them. In one group, a tall and muscled boy listened as a boy with dark skin seemed to be making a joke, because the boy and a girl with short dark blond hair laughed in reply.

Maura continued to walk toward the school office to get her schedule. She passed another group, three boys and a girl. The tallest boy, with short, dark hair, had his arms wrapped around a girl with long brown braided hair falling over her left shoulder. Maura glanced at them and the boy winked at her. The girl threw Maura a suspicious look and planted her lips on the boy's, staking her territory. Maura just shook her head and kept walking.

After collecting her schedule and getting lost several times, she finally found her class.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Miss…" the teacher said. She was old, her short hair almost completely faded to white.

"Isles, Maura Isles " Maura answered. The whole class was looking at her, and it made her nervous.

"Well, welcome, Miss Isles. I hope this is the last time you're late for my class. Now take a seat."

Maura walked to an empty desk, trying to hide her embarrassment as she sat down and opened her book.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Winifred isn't very nice to anyone. I'm Susie," the girl sit next to her whispered.

After class Susie asked Maura if she wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Maura was more than happy to say yes. The girls approached a table where two more girls sat.

"Hey girls, this is Maura," Susie said with a smile. "This is Spencer," she said, pointing to a girl with a brown ponytail, "and Addison." She pointed to a girl with red hair.

"Hello there! Are you new here? Wait, don't answer that, of course you're new! I know everybody in this school." Addison said with a cocky smirk. "So, what brings you here?"

Maura didn't like Addison very much—she was too full of herself—but she needed to make friends, and Susie seemed nice, so she decided to give Susie's friends a chance.

"My father moved to Boston because of business. I lived in France before moving here." Maura smiled.

"That's cool. Welcome to Boston then!" Spencer said, and Maura's smile grew.

"Anyways…tell me about your summer, girls. I'm sure they weren't better than mine!" Addison said.

"Uh, well, I spent my summer with my grandparents," Spencer replied.

"I visited some universities with my older cousin," Susie shared.

"That's so lame. My summer was so much cooler. I went to New York City to visit my older sister, who's going to get married. And I met this guy, Mark. He is so hot, and the sex was out of this world." Addison grinned, remembering.

"I thought you were gay, Addie!" Spencer said.

"Not since you-know-who," Susie answered.

"Let's not talk about her, okay?" Addison said. "What about your summer, Maura?"

Maura thought about Jane and their first kiss, the book Jane got her, how they held each other.

"My summer was…perfect. I met this girl. She took me to this restaurant that was filled with lighted candles, and we walked on the beach, and danced, and had a picnic in the park. She's from Boston, actually. I hoped that maybe…she went to school here, but since I haven't seen her yet, I don't think she does." Maura finished with a sigh.

"What's her name?" Spencer asked.

"Um, Jane Rizzoli."

Before any of the girls could say anything, Addison said quickly. "Well, good for you. Are you girls going to Frost's party this weekend? I'm sure Frost would be happy if you go, Susie," she teased with a wink.

"I'm definitely going then!" Susie laughed.

"I think you should go too, Maura. It'll be a nice way for you to meet other people from school," Addison said with a grin.

"Maybe I will." Maura smiled as the bell rang. "I have to go, I don't want to be late again!"

Maura left, but the other girls stayed a little bit longer at the table.

"Why didn't you tell Maura about Jane?" Spencer asked.

"Because she's my Jane. I can't wait for this party. Maura's going to get quite a surprise when she meets the real Jane Rizzoli." Addison's grin was completely malicious.


End file.
